True Love
by SpoiledTink101
Summary: How I want the whole PhilipBelleShawnMimi thing to end.And yes I am a Sheller.Chapter 10 and 11 are now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok well,I was just thinking and well I am not anti-philip but in this story hes not gonna be a very likable character.Its a Shelle story.I'm still picturing Kirsten as Belle.I know it'd be hard to picture Kirsten playing a mother but shes the same age as Belle is on the show.**_

Chapter 1,Flashbacks,

Belle Black Kiriakas sat in her loft.Claire was in her playpen sleeping.Belle was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved white V neck top.Philip was at a doctors appointment.They had decided it'd be easier for Belle to stay here with Claire then try to take a baby to a doctors office.Belle turned on the t.v and saw a guy and a girl swimming in a lake kissing

_Flashback:_

_They found a lake."It is so beautiful out here,"said Belle._

_"Yeah,"said Shawn.He took off his t-shirt. _

_"Ready to jump in," he said._

_"In the dark," said Belle._

_"There lots of moon lighting,"he said.He jumped in."Oh it is so warm,"he said.He looked at Belle "Come on jump in,"he said._

_Belle took off her skirt.She put her foot in."Its warm,"he said.She got in."See,"he said.He went underwater._

_"Shawn,"she said.Then came back up but only to the end of his chin."Shawn,do not do this to me,"said Belle._

_"I'm a floating head and I can't find my body,"he said jokingly._

_"Shawn Brady don't do this to me,"she said._

_"I'm gonna go look for it,"he said still joking._

_"Shawn,just go away,"she said._

_"Ok,goodbye,"he said and went underwater._

_"Shawn,"she said._

_She kept looking around._

_"Shawn,"she said._

_"Shawn,"she said again.Then she felt something pick her up.She let out a small scream.It was Shawn._

_"Shawn Brady you are crazy!I thought something happened to you,"said Belle._

_"Like you would have cared,"he said._

_"Duh,"she said.Just then music started playing."Hey,someone left there boombox out,"said Belle._

_**'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful' **_

_"This is one of the songs we danced to at the last blast,"she said.He let go of her._

_**'Stop me and steal my breath **_

_**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

_**Tell me that we belong together **_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love **_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above'**_

_"Our First Date got cut short,"he said._

_"Yea,it did,"she said._

_"Wanna finish it,"he said._

_"What do you mean,"said Belle._

_"Lets dance,"he said._

_"Here,"she said._

_"Yeah why not?we already got the music,"he said.They stood up and he pulled her into his arms._

**'I'll be your cryin' shoulder **

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life'**

_"Do you think this is anything like the water ballet,"said Belle after they had been dancing for a minute._

_"I suppose its something like it,"he said._

_They danced for another second."I can see the moonlight in your eyes,"said Shawn._

_Belle looked at him._

_"I know thats corny,"he said._

_"No,its just a fact,"she said._

_"Its also a fact that I think your absoloutly beautiful,"said Shawn._

_"Thank you...I mean I think your very handsome,"said Belle._

_"I gotta tell you something,"said Shawn."Ok,"said Belle."Its about our first date,"said Shawn."Alright,"_

_said Belle._

_"I think it was a big dissapointment,"he said._

_She let go of him.They got back down in the water."You think our first date was a big dissapointment," said Belle._

_"Thats not what I meant... I just meant I'd rather it had ended a little different,"said Shawn. _

_"Different,"she said._

_"Yea,"he said._

_"How did you want it to end different,Shawn,"she said._

_"Well at the end...I wanted...for us...to...,"he began._

_"For us to what,"she said._

_"Ok,maybe I should just show you,"he said._

_They moved closer.There lips pressed together and they began passionatly kissing.They let go.Then they pulled each other in for a more passionate kiss._

_End of flashback._

She called Shawn's cell.She got the voicemail.

"Hey its the one and only Shawn Douglas Brady,leave me a message and I'll call you back when I want to,alright,peace!_BEEP"_

"Hey Shawn,its Belle,I need to talk to you,call me back asap,"said Belle into the phone.Belle hung up.

Belle got the baby monitors and put one in Claires play pen and she carried one with her.She walked out the loft acrossed the hall to Shawn's loft.She knocked.

Shawn answered.He was in black jeans and no shirt.

"Why didn't you answer your phone,"said Belle.

"I didn't hear it,"said Shawn.

Belle sat the monitor on the counter.

"What did you want Belle,"said Shawn.

"Where's Mimi,"said Belle."Shes with her mom,"said Shawn

Belle looked at Shawn.

She kissed him.He was shocked at first but he kissed her back.

"I love you Shawn,"she said when they let go.

"I love you too baby,"he said.

"Do you really,"she said.

"Of corse,why,"he said.

"Cuz I love you so much"

"Oh god,Belle,do you know how good it feels to hear you say that?"

"Do you remember our first kiss,"said Belle turning around so she wasn't facing him.

"Yeah it was in Puerto Rico in the lake,you looked absoloutly gorgeous,like always"

"Yeah..."

"Belle,did you come over here to stir up old memories and make me sadder cuz we can never be together?"

"No,"she said turning back around.

"Then why did you come over"

"I just wanted to see you"

"Belle,you chose Philip,I have to move on with my life"

"But I wanna be with you!"

Just then Claire started to cry.

Belle ran back acrossed the hall.

Shawn followed her.

Belle picked up the baby and started rocking her.

"What do you mean you wanna be with me,"said Shawn.Belle was trying to get a bottle for Claire and hold her at the same time."Can you help me,"said Belle.Shawn walked over and took Claire and started rocking her.For some reason Claire stayed quiet when he held her.

Belle handed him the bottle and he fed her while rocking her."Now what do you mean you wanna be with me,"said Shawn.

"Shawn,you know I wanna be with you,its just not the right thing to do,I have to concentrate on whats best for my baby,"said Belle.

"Belle,there has to be a way for us"

"I'm sorry Shawn,theres not"

"Theres not what,"said Philip who had just came in.

**Ok everyone,I hope you enjoyed it,read and review,Ch 2 will be up as soon as I get around to it.**


	2. Wedding Vows and More Flashbacks

**_Ok,this chapter is a little bit better.Everyone read and review after._**

Chapter 2,Wedding Vows and More Flashbacks,

"Philip," said Shawn.

"Why are you holding my daughter,Shawn," said Philip.

"I was feeding her," said Shawn and handed her to Belle and Belle sat her down in her crib.Philips eyes went back and forth first to Belle,then Shawn,then Belle again.

_Knock Knock! _Philip answered."Hey,Philip,I was wondering if you and Belle knew where Shawn was"-started Mimi but saw Shawn.

"Hey,I've been looking for you everywhere,I was wondering if you wanted to go to _Chez Rouge_ for dinner," said Mimi to Shawn.

Belle looked at Mimi with a look of envy.

"Sure,babe," said Shawn.

Philip smiled,thinking it was great.

Mimi and Shawn said goodbye to Philip and Belle and left.

_30 minutes later:_

Philip was rocking Claire and Belle was sitting on the couch.

"Sweetheart," said Philip as he put Claire in her crib and sat down next to Belle.

"Yes," said Belle.

"I was thinking,well we never got a reception or a honeymoon,and I know thats a dream of yours,"said Philip.

"Philip,we can't,we have a daughter now"

"Sweetheart,I talked to my mom,she said she'd be thrilled to watch Claire,and well you dad's living with her so,she'd be fine"

"Philip,what are you saying," said Belle slowly.

"I wanna renew our wedding vows," said Philip.

Belles face was part shock,part fear.

"Ok," she said.

"Sweetheart this is great,I love you so much," said Philip and kissed Belle.She kissed him back.

Later That Night:

Belle stood on the roof in silk pink nighty with a pink robe on over it.She was silently crying.She had the music box booming.

**"Now everytime I see you**

**I pretend I'm fine**

**When I wanna reach out to you**

**But I turn and I walk and I let it ride**

**Baby I must confess**

**We were bigger than anything**

**Remember us at our best**

**And don't forget about**

**Late nights, playin' in the dark**

**And wakin' up inside my arms**

**Boy, you'll always be in my heart and**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**You still want it**

**So don't forget about us"**

Downstairs Shawn was sitting on his couch.He turned on the t.v.He flipped passed infomercials,and then he came to a old movie of a couple making love in the barn.Something in his mind snapped.

_Flashback:_

_Belle and Shawn were making love in the barn._

_End of Flashback_

"I have to go talk to Belle," he said to himself.

He starts to walk out the door but he heard music booming from the roof.He went out the window and up the ladder onto the roof and saw Belle.

"Belle," said Shawn.

She looked up.

"You've been crying,"said Shawn slowly.

Belle nodded.

"Do you want me to go get Philip," he said.

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk to me," he said.

She nodded.

"Can you tell me why your up here listeining to Mariah Carey," said Shawn.

"I needed music," said Belle.

"But this,what is this,is this We Belong Together," said Shawn.

"Its her new song,its called Don't Forget About Us," said Belle,she looked directly into his eyes when she said the name of the song.

They both quietly listeined to the lyrics.

**"I'm just speaking from experience**

**Nothing can compare to your first true love**

**So I hope this will remind you**

**When it's for real, it's forever**

**So don't forget about us"**

**"Oh they say**

**That you're in a new relationship**

**But we both know**

**Nothing comes close to**

**What we had, it perseveres**

**That we both can't forget it**

**How good we used to get it"**

"Whats this remind you of," said Belle.

"Kinda how we are now"

"This is how I feel,I feel like you've forgotton the love we shared"

"Belle,do you know how much I'll never forget,you were my first love...the only girl I'll ever love"

"What about Mimi?"

"Meems and Me are dating but no one can ever take your place"

"Shawn,I need you," said Belle.She walked over and slowly pulled him into a kiss.He kissed back for a moment before he let go.

"We can't," said Shawn.

"Why?Don't you want me?"

"Belle,I want you,I want you with everything I am,mind,body and soul,but we can't do this on the roof, I want our first time to be special," said Shawn,he knew they had already shared there first time but Belle didn't.And plus he wanted there first time where they both remembered it to be special.

"Shawn...I ruined that for us...our first time was supposed to be on our wedding night,that was supposed to be the night we took off our purity rings,but I lost my virginity to Philip on my wedding night," said Belle.

"Are you sure about that,Belle?"

Cut to a Taxi Cab:

"And where will you be going tonight,Miss Spears," said The Driver.

"Please,call me Jan,and I would like to be taken to Salem,Salem Massachusetts," said Jan.

"Ok,sit tight,will be there soon," said The Driver.

Jan sat back.

Shawn Brady,here I come,she thought.

Cut to The Roof:

"What do you mean Shawn,of corse Philip was my first"

"No he wasn't"

"What?Thats ridiculous"

"I think you actually were pregnant when you got married"

"What?..."

"You remember last December when Meems called,and asked us to come to Jans country house?"

"Yeah and you and me ended up in the barn,whats that got to do with anything...Shawn,you don't think..."

"Yes,Belle,I was your first,I'm Claire's Dad"

Belles mind filled with happiness.But first they needed to see for sure.

"We need to get a DNA test," said Belle.

_**Ok,everyone review time.Your only a click away!**_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**_Alrite,srry it took so long,my AOL messed up and I was unable to get online,thanks for the reviews and Lost Hope I totally understand what your saying,But I said in the 1rst chapter that I'm still picturing Kirsten as Belle,including in this story._ **

Chapter 3,The Truth Comes Out,

The Next Morning(PG13-NC17 )

While Philip was sleeping Belle had gotton a cutip and took a little swab out of his mouth.

And Shawn had given a swab of his mouth.And they had had gotton one from Claire aswell.

Now Belle and Shawn were patiantly awaiting the the results.Belle was dressed in jeans and an off the shoulder dark blue long sleeved top.In her hand was a small Louie Vuttion purse that she was squeezing tightly.

"How are we gonna tell Philip," said Shawn as he was pacing back in forth.Shawn was dressed in tight jeans and tight black shirt that had The Rolling Stones on it with his leather jacket on.

"I don't know yet,we don't even know who the father is yet," said Belle.

A doctor walked in.

"Mrs.Kiriakas,Mr.Brady," said The Doctor holding a large envelope.

"Yes," they said.

"Here are your test results," he said and handed the results to Shawn and left them alone.

"You wanna do it," said Shawn holding the envelope out to Belle.

She nodded and took the envelope.

Shawn watched as Belle carefully opened the envelope and read the results.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Belle?Who's the father," said Shawn.

She handed him the results.He read them

"I'm a dad," said Shawn.

Cut To The Loft:

Philip woke up to find Belle gone.

"Belle," he said.

He noticed a note on the pillow.

_Philip,_

_I went out for a little while,I'll be back shortly_

_Love you,_

_Belle._

Philip went to lay down when he heard Claire crying.He got up and walked over and picked her up."Ok,sweetheart,

Mommy's out right now but Daddys here and Mommy will be home shortly," he said looking at the baby.

Meanwhile Downstairs:

Belle walked in the loft.She decided that she was gonna tell Philip by herself.

Philip walked downstairs.

"Hey sweetheart,I just put Claire down for a nap," he said.

"Philip we need to talk,and I think we should sit down," said Belle.They walked over and sat on the couch.

"Yes," said Philip after they sat down.

"Philip...," she said.

"Yes,hunny," he said.

Belle took a deep breath.

"Claire's not yours,shes Shawn's," said Belle.

Philip's eyes became questionable.

"Your probably wondering how this happened right," said Belle.

"Was it while I was in Iraq," said Philip.

"No,it was before we got married,it was the night that Mimi called us to come to Jan's country house,well you know how the car skidded off the road and stuff and well while me and Shawn were in the barn,we made love," said Belle.

"You lost your virginity to him," said Philip.

Belle nodded.

Philip's eyes darkened.

"YOU SLUT," he said.

"Philip,please,Its not my fault,you pressured me into marrying you," said Belle crying.

"I pressured you?I loved you!",he said jumping up in a rage.

"Philip," said Belle crying.

"DAMN YOU," he said.

"Philip,please," said Belle.

"This is over,were over,I hate you," he said.

He ran upstairs and began packing a bag.

Belle followed.

"Philip,please,I don't want you to hate me," said Belle.

"Oh,well,I'm sorry,Princess,you don't always get what you want," said Philip as he shoved some pictures in a bag.

"Philip,thats not fair," said Belle.

"You wanna know whats not fair Belle,the fact that my wife gave birth to her ex boyfriend's child and made me think it was mine,I almost died for you," he said.

"Thats another thing,um,before you left I was gonna tell you I was in love with Shawn,but then you left and I was gonna tell you when you got back but you lost your leg and then I found out I was pregnant and untill last night I had forgotton about the night in the barn,so I had no choice," said Belle.

"So this whole thing is a fucking act?The Marriage?Our Love?it was some attempt to...oh my god,this whole thing,it was an attempt to get back at Shawn for leaving you for Jan,you never loved me did you," said Philip

"Thats not true,I do love you,just not in the same way I love Shawn," said Belle.

"But,the marriage was just a rebound relationship,right," said Philip.

Belle stayed quiet.

"You bitch,I am so fucking out of here," said Philip as he zipped up his bag and stormed out.

Belle started crying and sobbing.

Across the hall:

**'You're awful bright' **

Shawn heard Philip leave so he walked over to check on Belle.

**'You're awful smart' **

Philip hadn't shut the door so he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

**'I must admit' **

"Belle," he said.

**'You broke my heart'**

He walked upstairs and saw Belle crying.

**'The awful truth' **

"Belle," he said softly.

**'Is really sad' **

Belle ran over and pulled him in for a kiss.

**'I must admit' **

"What happened with Philip," said Shawn when they broke loose.

**'I was awful bad' **

"Well I told him and well it basically turned into his whole Last Blast 2001 rage,except,I was Chloe,and instead of a webpage there was a baby," said Belle.

**'While lovers laugh' **

"Oh my god baby,are you alrite," said Shawn.

**'And music plays' **

"I am now that your here,I love you so much," said Belle.Shawn smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**'I stumble by' **

"I'm all yours now," she said breaking the kiss.

**'And hide my pain'**

"Do you want to," he said.

**'Mmmm, the lamps are lit' **

She nodded.

**'The moon is gone' **

"Make love to me,Shawn," she said.

**'I think I've crossed' **

"Has it been 6 weeks," said Shawn making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

**'The Rubicon' **

"Oh,yeah,its almost December," said Belle.

**'And I, I, I, I, I, I, I '**

He slowly leaded her to the bed as they kicked there shoes off.

**'Walk the streets of love' **

Belle removed his leather jacket and it landed on a chair.

**'And they're full of tears'**

They began kissing,they fell back on the bed with him on top of her.

**And I, I, I, I, I, I, I **

They rolled over and Belle was now on top kissing again.

**'Walked the streets of love' **

He then broke the kiss and he took of her shirt and tossed it to the ground revealing her light blue lace halter bra.

**'And they are full of fears' **

Shawn reached around to the back and with one simple movement unhooked her bra and took it off and tossed it aside.

**'While music pumps' **

Her breasts fell into place.

**'From passing cars' **

They flipped back over.Shawn was now on top.They kissed again.

**'A couple watch me from a bar' **

Then Belle broke the kiss and slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

**'A band just played' **

Shawn kissed her neck.

**'The wedding march' **

He kissed down and down leaving a trail of kisses down her neck,breasts and stomach.

**'And the corner store'**

He unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted the bottom half of her body as he removed them to reveal her blue lace panties.

**'Mends broken hearts  
**

Shawn decided to remove it with his teeth and as he began he let out a breath onto her sensitive area and Belle let out a small moan...feeling Shawn so close to a sensitive part of her.

**'And a woman asks me for a dance' **

After he removed them he looked at her.

**'Oooooh, it's free of charge' **

"Your so perfect," he said.

**'Just one more chance'**

She blushed.

**'OOhh, but I, I, I, I, I, I, I' **

"These pants and underwear of mine seem to be in way,don't they," Shawn said with a sly grin.

**'Walk the streets of love '**

He stood up at the end of the bed.Belle sat up and giggled as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

**'And they're full of tears' **

She pulled them off and tossed them aside.They both fell back on the bed with Shawn on top.

**'And I, I, I, I, I, I, I' **

"Wait," he said.

**'Walk the streets of love' **

He got up and picked up his jeans and got out his wallet and pulled out a condom."Alrite,all set," he said as he climed on the bed.He placed the condom on and he slowly entered her,not wanting to hurt her,being this is the first time since Claire was born.He entered her all the way.

**'For a thousand years... Oh...tell me now...Ahh... '**

"Shawn," she moaned.

**'I walk the streets of love, and they're drenched with tears, ohhh...' **

He started grinding into her,slowly at first but Belle quickly sped up the pace.

**'You had the moves'**

"Uh,Shawn,mmmmmm," she moaned.

**'You had the cards' **

He was breathing heavingly and he quickened the pace.

**'I must admit**

**You were awful smart' **

"Uhhhhhhh,Shaaawwwwn,Ohhhhh," she moaned.

**'The awful truth  
Is awful sad  
I must admit  
I was awful bad' **

"Mmmm,Belle,this feels so right,everything it should be," he whispered as he pulled the cover over them.

**'And I, I, I, I, I, I, I '**

"I love you Tough Boy," said Belle.

**'Walk the streets of love' **

"I love you too Perfect Girl," said Shawn.

**'And they're drenched in tears' **

He grinded to her,fastly but not to fast.

**And I, I, I, I, I, I, I **

"Uhhh,Shhhhaaaaaawwn,I'm almost there," she moaned.

**'I walk the streets of love**

He grinded into her with every he had focusing on her reaching her climax.

**'I walk the streets of love  
For a thousand years' **

They both climaxed together and moaned each others name in passion.

**'And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're drenched with tears'**

He passed out next to her.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah,wow," he said.

"You up for round two," said Belle.

Shawn smiled and began kissing her.But they were interuppted by Claire crying.

Belle sighed.

"I got it," Shawn said smiling as he pulled on his boxers and rushed downstairs.Belle smiled.

Life is perfect,she thought.

Little did she know that her world was gonna crash down,thanks to her soon-to-be-ex husband and mother-in-law.

_**OK,review time!**_


	4. The Good,The Bad and The Ugly

_**Ok,sorry for the delay,this chapter is a a little long.Read and Review!** _

Chapter 4,Telling Family and Friends,The Good,The Bad,and The Ugly,

The Next Morning:

"Oh my god sis,how did that happen?I didn't know you and Shawn slept together,what about that whole purity thingy," said Sami as she walked around her apartment,she was on the phone with Belle and was dressed in a blue sweat suit pants and a gray shirt and the matching jacket was tied around her waist.

"Yeah,well you remember last December when Me and Shawn almost died in that barn," said Belle who was in dark bootcut jeans,a black hoodie that had Betty Boop and said Sassy in red letters,and just had socks on.

"Yeah," said Sami as she plopped on her couch.

"Well,Me and Shawn tried to get body heat and well that was the night,the night I lost my virginity," said Belle as she was washing some dishes and balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder,Shawn was over at Bo and Hope's.

"You did lose your virginity to Shawn,I knew you guys belonged together," said Sami.

"Philip's lost his mind tho,I'm scared he might take Claire," said Belle as she finished the dishes and layed down on the couch flat on her back resting her head on the pillow and bending her knees up.

"John would kill him,have you talked to John lately about mom?"

"Not really,the last time I talked to My Dad was a couple weeks ago and he was saying something about Dr.North climbing through the terraces at The Penthouse"

"Yeah,I heard him say that to Dr.North,Me and Austin were there for a few minutes," said Sami.

"That Dr.North guy is scaring me," said Belle.

"You and Me both sis,hes got Mom in some kind of weirdo hyponitze state"

"What! Oh my god,they could have him arrested"

"He said it was a form of therapey"

"Oh"

"Yea,I don't believe him though"

"Me either"

_Meanwhile:_

Shawn stood outside Bo and Hopes door,a few feet away dressed in jeans and a light green polo shirt with his leather jacket.He was on the phone.

"Come on Mimi,pick up," he said.

He got the answering machine so he tried her cell and got the voicemail.

"Hey its Meems,its 2005,you know the drill,and if your Rex,please come home baby" _Beep!_

"Hey Meems,its Shawn,we really need to talk,face-to-face,its important,call me on my cell,bye," said Shawn.

Why do I feel like I have to break up with Mimi,shes not even my girlfriend,thought Shawn.

Shawn walked in his parents house before realizing he should have knocked.

"Mom?Dad?Zach," said Shawn loudly.

Zach came running in from the kitchen.Hope came right after him.

Zach jumped on Shawns leg.

Shawn smiled and picked him up.

"Hey there buddy," Shawn said to Zach,giving him a quick hug before putting him down.

Shawn gave Hope a quick hug.

"Is something wrong hunny," said Hope as they sat on the couch while Zach set on the floor next to the couch playing with his toys.

"No,of corse not," said Shawn.He smiled.

"What are you so happy about," asked Hope.

"I kinda wanna tell you and Dad together,its big news,life changing news," said Shawn smirkinf.

"I'll go get your father,hes in the backyard," said Hope.She got up and dissapeared through the kitchen door.

Two minutes later Hope returned with Bo.

"Hey Sailor Man,your mom says you have something you need to tell us," said Bo.

"Yeah,sit down," said Shawn.They both sit down.

"Ok,you remember last year when Belle and I got soaking wet in the river and ended up in the barn and it caught on fire," said Shawn.

"Yeah," said Hope.

"Me and Belle well,while we were in there,we kinda,um,well,we were naked and um," said Shawn trying to tell his parents he wasn't a virgin.

"Yeah,you were naked and what," said Hope cluelessly.

"We made love," said Shawn really fast.

"You what," said Hope.

"We made love..unprotected," said Shawn.

"Shawn,are you crazy?your lucky you didn't get her pregnant," said Hope.

"Not so lucky,I did get her pregnant," said Shawn.

"What," said Hope.

"Wheres the baby," said Bo.

"Shes at the loft,with Belle,her name is Claire Kiriakis,untill we change her last name," said Shawn.

"Claires yours," said Bo.

"Yeah,you guys are grandparents," said Shawn.

Hope was so happy she pulled Shawn in for a hug.

_5 minutes later:_

"Mom,I need to breathe," said Shawn.

"Oh,yeah,sorry hunny," said Hope as she got up and was putting on her coat.

"Where are you going," said Bo.

"To see my granddaughter," said Hope.

_A little later:_

Shawn walked around Mimi and his loft.

He had boxes and was packing stuff.

Mimi walked in."What are you doing," Mimi asked.

"I'm moving into Belles loft," he said

"What," Mimi said confused

"We need to talk," he said.Mimi and Shawn both sat on the couch.

"Claires my daughter," said Shawn.

"What?How is that possible," asked Mimi.

"Last December,when Belle and I skidded off the river in her car and got soaking wet and well when we were in that barn,me and her made love,and well there was a fire so we forgot and I just remembered,and we got DNA tests and its true,I'm sorry Mimi," said Shawn as he got up and continued packing.

"Shawn,your not seriously gonna go running back to Belle,what about that huge 'I'm over her' speech you gave me," said Mimi.

"Its not that simple,I thought there was no way for me and her to be together,now there is a way,shes my soulmate Meems," he said as he taped up a box and sat it near the door and grabbed another box and went into his room with it and Mimi followed.

"What about me?Your just gonna ditch me," she said.

"No,we can still be friends,but I love Belle,I can never love someone else like that," said Shawn as he put some clothes in the box.

"Fine,just run back to your Perfect Girl," said Mimi.

_45 minutes later:_

It was now 1:30pm.

Philip was sitting at .Com.

_Flashback:_

_"What do you mean Claire's not yours?I thought you said Belle was a virgin on your wedding night," said Kate._

_"I thought she was,but it turns out,she slept with Shawn that night when the car skidded off the road into the river and they got caught in the barn," said Philip._

_"That little slut,I can't believe she lied to you," said Kate._

_"Mom,please,don't," said Philip._

_"Philip,were gonna get that baby,your gonna get full custody," said Kate._

_End of flashback_

"You will never be happy,Belle," said Philip as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure about that Philip," asked Belle who had just appeared.

"Why were you eavesdropping," said Philip.

"On your conversation with yourself?Sorry to interuppt that," said Belle.

"What do you want Belle," asked Philip.

"I just wanted to tell you that the rest of your stuff is at the Kiriakas mansion,I mean,I wouldn't have usually took it there but well,Shawn needed room for his stuff"

"Your living with him?"

"Yeah,duh"

Philip raised his hand and slapped her right across the cheek.

"You little slut," he said.

He kept walking towards her and she kept backing up untill her back was on a wall.

He walked close to her and stared at her with hate.

He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly.

"You are still my wife and you have another man living in our house,raising our child,you disgust me," said Philip.

"I may be your wife,but you have no right to order me around," said Belle shaking and scared.

"I'll do whatever I please," Philip said as he gripped her wrist tighter.

"Let go of me," said Belle.

Philip was enjoying seeing her in pain.

"LET GO OF ME," she screamed as she tried to jerk from his grip.He gripped both of her arms tightly.

"What the hell is going on here," said Bo who had just walked in with Hope.

Bo and Hope both jerked Philip off of Belle and Bo slapped handcuffs on him and read him his rights while Hope checked on Belle.

"You okay sweetie," said Hope.Belle had a red mark acrossed her face but it was slowly fading.Hope rolled up Belles sleeves to find bruises.

Bo finished reading Philip his rights and pulled out his phone.

"This is Bo Brady,I need police back-up at .Com in Salem Place,immediatly," said Bo into his phone.

"And a ambulance,we need to have Lexie look at these bruise," said Hope.

"Yeah and a ambulance,and I want this pronto," said Bo and hung up his phone.

_15 minutes later:_

They arrived at the hospital.

Belle sat in a room and Hope was in there with her.

"Did you call Shawn," said Belle to Hope.

"Oh,no,I completly forgot,I'll go call him,I'll be right back," said Hope and walked out to go call him.

Hope picked up a pay phone and dialed Shawn's cell number.

"Hello," Shawn said as he picked up the phone,he was at His and Belles loft.

"Hey,Shawn,its Mom,You need to come to the hospital," Hope said.

"Why?Did something happen to Belle," said Shawn.

"Yea,its not serious tho,I'll explain more when you get here,love you,bye," said Hope and hung up.

Shawn stared at the phone.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the sliding door feeling like he was forgetting something.

He walked into the hallway and remembered something.

He walked back in and went and got Claire and her baby bag

"I gotta get used to this," Shawn said as he walked out.

Hope and Belle were sitting in the room

Lexie walked in looking at some test results.

"Ok Belle,there doesn't seem to be anything wrong,they should go away within 1-2 weeks and if they don't,I'll run some new tests,but I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers,take only if needed,no more then 1 every 8 hours," said Lexie.

"Okay," said Belle.

Roman walked in.

"Lexie,is she free to go," said Roman.

"Yea," said Lexie.

"Ok,Belle,your gonna have to come to the police station," said Roman.

"I'll drive her," said Hope.

"Hope,you can follow us in you car but she has to ride in the police car with me," said Roman.

Roman and Belle left.

And as Hope was walking out she ran into Shawn who had a baby bag in one arm and Claire in the other.

"Wheres Belle," he said.

"Her and Roman just left to go to the police station,you can follow me in your car,I'll explain when we get there," said Hope.

Belle and Roman arrived at the police station.

Belle sat down in a chair waiting.

Shawn and Hope walked in.

Shawn had Claire while Hope was carrying the baby bag.

Hope sat down next to Belle.

"Belle,are you okay? My mom told me what happened,I swear,baby,if he ever comes near you again hes a dead man," said Shawn.

"Shawn,I'm ok,I promise," she said.

"Did he leave any marks," said Shawn.

"Just these," said Belle rolling up her sleeves.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM," said Shawn when he saw the marks.

Claire started crying.

"Shhhh,shhh,its ok,Daddy didn't mean to yell," said Shawn as he rocked Claire.

Roman walked out of his office.

He looked at Shawn.

"Shawn,have you lost your mind,you can't bring a baby in a police staion," said Roman.

"I'm sorry,Uncle Roman,Its my kid,I had to bring her," said Shawn.

"Claires yours," asked Roman.

"Yes,long story," said Shawn.

"Belle,we need you for questioning," said Roman.

Belle got up and Shawn and Hope followed her into Roman's office.They all sat down.

"Now Belle,Philip says you verbally attacked him and it was in self defense," said Roman.

"What? Thats a lie,I went to .Com and ran into Philip,who was talking to himself about how he won't allow me to ever be happy,I asked him if he was sure,and well he asked me what I wanted,I told him if he wanted his stuff it was at the Kiriakas mansion,he flipped out called me a slut,slapped me across the face,and then he made it so I kept backing up and I ended up against a wall and he grabbed my wrists and I told him to let go of me and thats when Bo and Hope came in," said Belle.

"Ok,Philip will be held custody untill you both appear in court on December 19th,and your free to go," said Roman.

Later that night:

Belle was at The Loft and Shawn had took Claire over to his Grandpa Shawn and Carolines so they could see her.

_Knock Knock!_

Belle got up and opened the door.It was Mimi.She walked in

"I can't believe your actually gonna take another man from me,what kind of bitch are you," said Mimi.

"What,I didn't steal Shawn from you,he loves me and he always has," said Belle.

"Yeah,but you knew we were getting close,and you couldn't stand it,all that stuff about you being happy for us was bullshit!"

"Its not that simple,me and Shawn have a child together"

"So Claire is your excuse to steal him from me? Oh thats a new one,Philip was right for leaving you,your not fit to be a mother"

"I'm better fit to be a mother then you'll ever be!"

"Your nonthing but a selfish,spoiled,rich bitch," said Mimi and stormed out.

_Meanwhile_

"I'm so glad you and Belle are back together," said Caroline.

"Yeah me too," said Shawn D.

"Are you gonna get married," asked Shawn Sr.

"Were not engaged,yet,but I wanna marry Belle as soon as the annulment to Philip is final," said Shawn D.

"Thats wonderful," said Caroline as she rocked Claire.

"Yeah and if Philip hurts her or my daughter ever again,I swear to god,I'll kill him if its the last thing I do," said Shawn D.

_**Ok,review time!**_


	5. Things Get Ugly

**Sorry it took me so long,I had writers block.I will try to update sooner next time!This chapter is pretty long**

Chapter 5,Things Get Ugly,

Belle sat at the court house.

"So,Belle,your here to file for divorce," said Frankie,who she had hired as her attorny.

"Yes,Frankie,I want an annulment tho," said Belle.

"Alright," he said.He pulled out a stack of papers.

"You'll need Philip's signature on alot of these," said Frankie.

Belle leafed through them.

"Can I take my last name back," said Belle.

"Yes,of corse," said Frankie.

Belle had filled most of the stuff out.

She checked Inreconsialable Differences as reason for split.

_Later:_

Shawn walked into his and Belle's loft carrying the carseat that Claire was sleeping in.

"Belle," Shawn said loudly but not too loudly.

Belle walked in from downstairs.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey baby," he said as he gave her a quick kiss and sat the carseat on the kitchen counter.

"What do you want to do for dinner," said Shawn

_Ring Ring!_

"Hold that thought," said Belle walking to the phone.

"Hello," said Belle as she picked up the phone.

"Hey sis," said Sami.

"Hey,Sami," said Belle.

"Austin and I are going to Alice's,Would you and Shawn like to meet us there," said Sami.

"Sure,if I can get a sitter for Claire," said Belle.

"Call Mom or John," said Sami.

"Ok,I will,call you back in a sec k," said Belle.

"K,love ya,bye," said Sami.

"Love ya too,bye," said Belle as she hung up.

Shawn was waving a rattle in front of Claire.

She dialed her Dad's number.

"Hello," said John.

"Daddy,hey,its Belle," said Belle.

"Hey Izzy,Whatcha need baby girl," said John.

"Can you watch Claire," said Belle.

"Sure,sweetie,do you wanna bring her here?or I can come there," said John.

"I'll bring her there,Shawn and I are going to Alice's," said Belle.

"We are," Shawn said looking at her.She waved her hand telling him to Shush.

"Ok,Izzy,Hows Shawn liking fatherhood so far," said John.

"He loves it," said Belle smiling.

"Thats great sweetheart,I'll see you when you get here," said John.

"Ok,bye Dad,Love you," said Belle.

"Love you too baby girl,bye," said John.

Belle hung up.

"Get ready,were going to Alice's," said Belle.

"Okay," he said.

Belle decided decide to leave the jeans and she changed to a pink speghetti strapped lacey tank that looked kinda like a pajama top.She then went into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up.

Shawn took off his shirt and slipped on a snug black tee and his leather jacket.

"I'm ready," he said.

"I'm not," Belle said from the bathroom.

_Later that night:_

Belle and Shawn arrived at Alice's.Hand in hand.

They scanned the room for Sami and Austin.

They were sitting at the bar.

Belle and Shawn walked over.

"Hey," said Belle.

"Hey Sis,Hey Shawn," said Sami,who was dressed in jeans and a light blue sequeined top.She stood up and walked over and gave Belle a hug.They are trying to be close.

Austin had on light blue tight jeans and a black collared sweater.

Sami had a strawberry daquari in her hand and Austin had a vodka martini in his.

"Shawn,Belle,what would you like to drink," said Austin.

"I'll have a beer," Shawn said.

"What about you,Belle," said Sami.

"I'll have a Pina Colada," said Belle.

"Alrite,bartender,A beer for him,and a Pina Colada for the lady," said Austin pointing at us.

_A few drinks later:_

They were all getting a little buzzworthy.

Austin led Sami onto the dance floor.

Shawn looked at Belle.

"You wanna dance," said Shawn.

"Sure," said Belle.

He led her onto the dance floor and they started dancing to Can't Fight The Moonlight.

Sami noticed.She thought of a idea to do something nice for her sister.

She walked over to the D.J and requested a song.It started.

Belle immediatly knew the beat.

"Shawn," she whispered.

"I know,baby,I know," he said.

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful' _

Shawn had pulled her close and began whispering the words in her ear.

_'Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above'_

Just as the chorus started he adjusted his head to look her in the eyes.

_'I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life'_

Sami noticed and smiled.She really honestly did wanna be close with Belle again.

"Look at them," said Sami.

"He loves her,I've been in that kind of love before," said Austin.

As the chorus finished Shawn then pulled her tightly and whispered them directly in her ear.His sexy husky voice breathed so delicatly on her ear.

_'And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed'_

There was a good amount of other couples on the dance floor.But they didn't care.To them it was just them.Nobody else mattered.Belle felt on top of the world.Shawn had been singing the whole song and had no intention of stopping.

_'You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life'_

He leaned in about an inch away from her lips.Looking directly into her icy blue eyes.As he whispered the final lyric.

_'The greatest fan of your whole life'_

He leaned in and kissed her.He wanted her right then and there.She kissed him back passionatly.

Sami noticed and ran over.

"Belle,you wanna go for another drink," said Sami.

Belle looked at her watch.10:15pm.

"Its getting late,Shawn and I better head home," said Belle.

Sami checked her watch.

"Oh my god,I didn't realize how late it was,I have to go to a Parent/Teacher conference at Will's school tommorow morning," said Sami.

_That night:_

Belle and Shawn walked into there loft.They had decided to let Claire sleepover with John.

They began kissing and they landed on the couch.Shawn on top.

_A few hours later:_

Shawn layed on top of Belle,breathing hard.They had just finished making intense love for the 3rd time.

"You are...amazing," said Belle out of breath.

"So are you," said Shawn.

"You wanna do it again," said Belle.

"Are you trying to kill me,woman," said Shawn.

"Ok,lets go to bed," said Belle.

She got up letting the sheet slip from her body as she walked to their bed,naked.

Shawn was infatuated by her,like always.

He followed her to bed and they finally went to sleep...an hour later.

_The next morning:_

Belle was picking up some of Claire's stuff.She was dressed in black jeans and a purple turtleneck sweater.He blonde hair down and had been straightened.

Shawn walked in with a baby bag.And a carseat with Claire in it.

"Look who I got," said Shawn.

Belle immediatly went over and picked up her baby.

Claire giggled.

Belle kissed Claire's forehead.

She then sat her down in her bassinet.

"Shawn,I have something for you," said Belle.

"Really," said Shawn.

She picked up a rectangaler shaped slender wrapped box.

"I mean,its nonthing big,but I decided to get it over with," said Belle.

She handed it to Shawn.

It was wraped so he just had to untie the ribbon and take the top half of the box off.

He opened it.

Inside was Claire's birth certificate.

(Authors Note:This isn't how it really would look its just what it says)

_**Claire Alice Brady**_

(Authors Note:Also I don't know if this really will be Claire's middle name but I thought it fit)

_**Father:Shawn Douglas Brady**_

_**Mother:Isabella Marie Black**_

_**Birthdate:September 27,2005.**_

**Shawn's face lit up.**

"Baby,this is the best gift I've ever got," said Shawn.He gave her a small peck on the lips.

_Meanwhile:_

"Mom,Mom,something horrible has happened," said Philip as he ran into her office.

"Philip,what is it," said Kate.

"Belle's filing for an annulment,and she had Claire's last name changed," said Philip.

"You don't mean," started Kate.

"Yup,Claire is now a Brady," said Philip.

"I can't believe that bitch," said Kate.

"Mom,what am I gonna do," said Philip.

"Hunny,I have an idea," said Kate.

_1 hour later at The Loft:_

Claire layed in her bassinet.

Belle and Shawn sat on the couch watching t.v.

Just then Philip came running in.

"Give me the child," he screamed.

"What the fuck," said Shawn.Shawn ran over and tried to punch him but Philip punched him out.

Philip ran over to Claires bassinet.

"You can't take her!" screamed Belle.

She tried to fight him.Slapping him and kicking him but it was no use.

Philip had been in War,been taken hostage by the DiMera's,and lost his leg.

Belle couldn't hurt to him.He was at least 200 pounds(due to mussle).And she was 5'3 and was about 135 pounds.

He punched her out.Really hard.

He then picked up Claire and her bunny,strapped her in her carseat and picked up her baby bag.

"Should I take her other stuff," he questioned outloud.

He shook his head.

"I'll buy more stuff," said Philip.

And with that he picked up the carseat handle and off he went.

_15 minutes later:_

Shawn woke up.

He saw that Claire was indeed gone.

He noticed Belle on the floor,passed out.

"Oh God," he said.

He checked her for pulse.She was still breathing.

"Belle baby,wake up," he said shaking her.

She didn't wake up.

He shook her and slapped her cheeks lightly.

"Come on,Perfect Girl,wake up," he said.

She opened her eyes slightly.

"Shawn," she said.

"Yeah,its me," he said.

"Did he take Claire," she said.

"Unfortanatly,yes," Shawn said.

"I'm calling the police," said Belle.

_45 minutes later:_

"Ok,you've got every cop in town looking for Philip and Claire," said Shawn.

"Now,I've gotta get the ISA looking," said Belle.

She called her dad.

"Hello," said John.

"Daddy,I need your help," said Belle.

"Whats wrong,Izzy," said John.

"Its Claire...Philip took her," said Belle.

"He did what," said John.

"Yea,He came in,he punched Shawn out,then he nearly killed me,I need your help," said Belle.

"I'm on it,I'm gonna call Shane Donovan and see what he can do," said John.

"Ok,thank you Daddy," said Belle.

She hung up.

"Its being taken care of," said Belle.

Shawn had his doubts.

"Belle,I know your dad has his connections,but so does Philip,hes heir to the Titan Fortune," said Shawn.

"My dad's in the ISA," said Belle.

"I know," said Shawn.

_5 hours later:_

It was nearly 8:30pm.

_Ding Dong!_

Shawn answered it.

It was John.

He ran over to Belle.

He gave her a hug.

"Belle,Finding Claire may be hard,but we will find her,I promise," said John.

"How long will it take," said Belle.

"I don't know exactly,but we won't give up," said John.

"See,I told you my Dad would find her no matter what," said Belle.

"Thats a fact",said John.

"John,can you stay with Belle,I'm gonna go pick up so dinner," said Shawn.

"I'm not hungry," said Belle.

"Claire would want you to eat," said Shawn.

"Yea,I'll stay,I'm staying here for the rest of the night,unless,you two would rather be at The Penthouse,Dr.North is in prison,I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind," said John.

"Maybe we should,Belle,I mean all Claire's stuff is here," said Shawn.

"Ok," said Belle.

_A little later:_

Belle tried to take her mind off of stuff.

She walked around her old room.

Shawn walked in.

"Are we sleeping in here tonight," said Shawn.

"Yeah," said Belle.

"Well,can I take down the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC posters," said Shawn.

"Shawn,it was the Pop Music Phase,give it a rest," said Belle.

"Well,come downstairs and eat," said Shawn.

"Fine," said Belle.They went downstairs in the dining room.

"I got Speghetti,one of your favorites," said Shawn.

"Thanks," said Belle.

As they were eating John walked in.

"Oh,this is cozy," said John.

"Daddy,did you get any leads on Claire," said Belle with a mouth full of noodles.

"Chew your food and no,but I'll stop at nonthing to find her," said John,he had this look in his eyes like he meant it.

**ALRITE REVIEW TIME,YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	6. The Search For Claire,Part 1

Chapter 6,The Search For Claire,Part 1,

_2 days later:_

_Ding Dong!_

Belle ran to the door,she was at her loft.She was dressed in dressed in jeans and a gray sweater.Her hair was down,all she had done was brushed it and she had very little make-up if any on.

It was Sami.

"Thank God,where the hell have you been?" said Belle.

"Sorry,I've been busy with the company,I hadn't got any of my phone messages,I came over as soon as I got your message." said Sami.

Sami gave Belle a hug.

"I don't know if I'm the best person to talk to about kidnapping a baby." said Sami.

Belle looked confused,then remebered.

"Sami that was 20 years ago,thats different anyways,you were scared it would ruin your life,plus,you took perfect care of me,you never even interviewed any couples." said Belle.

"Actually a few,and there was this one couple that all they did was argue over what your new name was gonna be,and I wasn't gonna give my baby sister to a couple who argued all the time." said Sami.

Belle sat down on the couch.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" asked Sami.

"Oh,no,shes taken care of,I know that one for a fact,he would never hurt her." said Belle.

"I didn't think so either,wheres Shawn?" said Sami.

"Hes at the Police Station with his dad and Roman,trying everything they can to find Claire." said Belle.

"They'll find her,I just don't know when,my dad will not give up,neither will yours",said Sami.

_Meanwhile at The Police Station:_

Everyone in the police station was working on the case.

"Dad,do you have any leads yet?" said Shawn when he walked into his Dad's office.

"The Titan Jet has not had any passengers on it,and no one fitting the description of Philip or Claire has been on any plane in Massachusetts." said Bo.

"So there still in Salem?" said Shawn.

"Unless they drove,they could be in another town or city,tho." said Bo.

_Meanwhile acrossed town:_

"Yea,OK,thank you for your help." said Kate as she hung up them phone.

"Who was that?" asked Philip.

"Oh,nobody." said Kate.

"Mom." said Philip.

"Sweetie,it was nobody." said Kate.

_Back To The Loft_:

Shawn walked in.

"Shawn,did they find Claire?" said Belle.

"Not yet,hun." he said.

_Ring Ring!_

"Hello?" said Belle.

All Belle could hear was the sound of a baby,loudly crying.

She knew it was Claire.

"Give me her back." said Belle into the phone.

"I just thought I'd call,and let you hear your baby crying,cuz its the only way you'll ever hear it again." said Philip.

"Shawn,Shawn,its Philip,with Claire." said Belle.

Shawn took the phone.

"Give me my daughter back." said Shawn.

"Your daughter? She is my daughter,not yours."said Philip.

Sami was giving Belle a comforting hug.

"Listein,you sick son of a bitch,you give her back or I swear on my great-grandfather's grave I will kill you with my bare hands." said Shawn.

Belle had never heard him say anything like that.

"Goddamnit,he hung up." said Shawn slamming the phone down.

Belle was crying.

"Oh,baby,its ok,its ok,we'll have her back soon enough." said Shawn,he ran over and gave her a hug.

Holding her tightly.

'I swear to god,Philip will pay for putting Belle through this',thought Shawn.

_Meanwhile across town:_

Philip picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey,its Philip...I have a proposition for you." said Philip.

_**Ok,time to review!**_


	7. The Search for Claire Part 2

Chapter 7,The Search For Claire,Part 2,

"Philip,who did you call to come over here?" asked Kate.

"Someone,I think you might know her." said Philip.

"Well,we have to be out of Salem by tommorow,were going to another location." said Kate.

"Where?" asked Philip.

"I can't tell you,you'll have to see." said Kate.

_Meanwhile At The Loft:_

Belle was pacing around The Loft.

Sami,Carrie,Austin,Lucas and Hope were there with her.

"I can't believe Philip would do something like this." said Austin.

Belle was still pacing.

"Would you like a drink?" said Sami holding out a glass of what appeared to be Iced Tea.

Belle took it and sat down on the couch.She took a sip.It tasted off.

"What kind of a Iced Tea is this?" asked Belle.

"Its from Long Island." said Sami.

Belle then took a bigger sip.

_Ring Ring!_

"Black Residence." said Austin when he picked it up.

"Belle,its John." said Austin handing her the phone.

"Daddy,any news on Claire?" said Belle into the phone.

"Were very close to it,I've called someone to make you feel better and help me out." said John.

"Who?" said Belle.

"You'll see." said John.

_Meanwhile across town: _

"So Little Miss Perfect actually lost her v-card before she got married"

"Yes,although she believed she was a virgin on that night till just recently"

"How would I be able to help?"

"Well,Jan,its Shawn's kid,I figured you'd be thrilled." said Philip.

Jan smiled.

"I didn't think of that." she said.

_At The Loft:_

Belle was sitting on her couch,drinking another Long Island Iced Tea.

Two Empty Glasses were on the table.

"How are you doing?" asked Hope as she took a seat next to her.

"Lets see,my baby has been kidnapped by my ex-husband who just happens to be her Great Uncle and theres no hint,no leads of where she could possibly be,and the father is"- Belle said before looking around,her words were a little slurry."I don't even know where he is.Where the Hell is Shawn?"

"Hes at the police station with Bo." said Hope.

Belle took another sip of her iced tea.

_Ding Dong!_

Belle got up and went over to the door.

Sitting her glass down on the coffee table.

She opened her sliding door.

"Oh my god"

_Meanwhile acrossed town:_

"So will you do it or not?" said Philip.

"Yeah I'll do it,Shawn does kinda owe me a kid",said Jan.

"Alrite,good girl." said Philip.

"Where is the little bugger?" said Jan.

"Shes right over there." said Philip pointing to a playpen.

Jan walked over and picked up Claire.Claire started crying.

"Shhh,its ok,Little Claire." said Jan rocking her.

_Meanwhile at The Loft:_

"Oh my god,Brady,Chloe,I can't believe your here." said Belle.

"Well,we heard about Claire getting taken and so were back,I knew you would need someone." said Brady.

Belle leaped into his arms for a hug.

"I missed you so much." said Belle.

"I missed you too Tink,damn,your getting heavy,have you lost all the baby weight?" said Brady,jokingly before he put her down.They both laughed

Belle invited them both in.

_Meanwhile across town:_

Jan,Philip,Claire and Kate were boarding a plane.Kate had found a way to get them a plane.

"There is a chance Belle and Shawn could track us down,John thinks I have no idea where you are,were keeping it that way,but that doesn't mean he can't track you two down." said Kate.

"You can't give Claire back,no matter what Shawn is wearing,Jan." said Philip.

"I'm not going to." said Jan as she put Claire back for a nap.

"Good Girl."said Philip.He pulled her in for a kiss.

_Alrite review time!_


	8. The Search For Claire,Part 3

**_Read and Review_!**

Chapter 8,The Search for Claire,Part 3,

_The Next Day:_

Shawn walked into the loft, it was 7:00am.

He had got up at 5:00am.

Lucas and Carrie were in the spare bedroom.

Austin was passed out in a chair and Hope was downstairs on the couch.

"Why are all these people here?" said Shawn to himself.

He walked into his and Belle's bedroom, Sami had been on a cot in the room when he had left, but, she was now sleeping next to Belle.

_I guess the cot was uncomfortable_, thought Shawn.

He woke Belle up.

"Belle, I have good news and I have bad news." said Shawn.

"What?" said Belle as she sat up, she gave him a quick good morning kiss.

"Ok, the bad news is Philip changed locations, the good news is we think we know where the location is, but the police officials aren't going untill there sure, so Brady and I are going." said Shawn.

"I wanna go too." said Belle.

"Me too." said Sami sitting up.

"Fine, Belle, your gonna need to be armed tho." said Shawn.

"Ok." said Belle.

"Alright." said Shawn.

"Where is Brady?" she said.

"Him and Chloe are staying in the loft across the hall, since Mimi moved in with her Mom." said Shawn.

"Ok, I'll pack a few bags." said Belle.

(_Authors Note:This chapter will be crossover with another show_)

_A few hours later:_

Belle, Sami, Lucas, Austin, Chloe, Carrie, Shawn and Brady were all boarding the Jet.

"Who invited the whole family?" asked Brady.

"Your little sister." said Shawn.

Belle was sitting on the couch looking out the window waiting for the plane to take off.

She was dressed in jeans and a light pink sweater.

Chloe walked over.She was dressed in a black skirt and a black cashmere with a purple and white argyle design on it.

"How are you?" said Chloe.

"Anxious." said Belle.

"Were gonna find Claire, hunny." said Chloe.

"I hope so." said Belle.

_A few hours later:_

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

Shawn, Brady, Austin and Lucas went to go check on a lead.

Carrie was going to her room to unpack.

Sami was gonna go call to check on Will who was staying with Roman.

That left Belle and Chloe.

"What do you wannna do?" said Belle to Chloe,she had now put on her black coat.

"I don't know, Dumb, Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest said we should go watch _Lifetime._" said Chloe, she had put on a coat as well.

"Yeah, I don't think so!"

"You wanna go check out some sites?" said Chloe.

"Sure." said Belle.

They decided to go get some coffee.

They stopped at a local coffee shop called _The Book Cafe_.

Chloe ordered a Java Mocha.

Belle ordered a Vanilla Latte.

"Did Brady tell you where they went?" said Belle as they sat down across from each other and took off there jackets.

"No, he said we should show Claire's picture around to people and ask if they saw her with Philip." said Chloe.

"Oh." said Belle, she took out a picture of her, Philip and Claire at the loft.

It was taken just a few weeks ago.

She sat it on the table.

A girl who looked only a few years older then them walked over.

She had brown hair, dark eyes and was very skinny, she had on jeans and a white v-neck shirt with little flower around the edge of the V-neck.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow your sugar?" she said.

"Oh, no, go ahead",said Chloe.

The girl took a few teaspoons and added it to her coffee, she noticed the picture on the table next to Belle.

"Is that your daughter?" asked the girl.

"Yea, it is actually,she was kidnapped, were here looking for her, you haven't seen her and the guy in the picture around have you?" asked Belle.

"I seen the guy just the other day, he was at The Boardwalk." said the girl.

"Oh, so he was here and might still be, Shawn's leads are right." said Belle.

"I see your alone, sure you like to join us for coffee?" said Chloe to the girl.

"Sure." said the girl, she sat down next to Belle.

"I'm Belle Bla-Kir-Black and this is my sister-in-law, Chloe Lane-Black." said Belle.

"I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane." said the girl.

"As in The Cranes, as in Alistar Crane's wife?" said Belle.

"Yeah." said Theresa.

"Nice to meet you." said Belle.

"You too, Belle." said Theresa.

"Now, did you hear the guy in the picture say anything?" said Belle.

"Um, he called someone, I heard him say Mom." said Theresa.

"I thought Kate didn't know where Philip was." said Chloe.

"The bitch lied." said Belle.

_Meanwhile at Harmony PD:_

"So, your here to see if anyones seen your daughter's kidnapper around town." said a police officer.

"Yes." said Shawn.Austin was sitting next to him.

"Ok, well, I'm officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, and lets see,well first off I'm gonna need a full discription of this guy and your daughter." said Luis, who was back on duty,he needed something to do till he got Sheridan back.

"Ok, Claire, shes a baby, shes about 6 monthes old, she weighs about 9 or 10 pounds,shes about 2 feet, she can't walk yet, shes got blue eyes, a cute baby face, a little bit of dirty blonde hair on her head." said Shawn.

"Ok,and this guy, Philip." said Luis.

"Hes about 5'9, brownish hair, blue eyes, marine type, around 210,probably has dog tags on",said Shawn.

"Alright, I'll call you when I find something." said Luis.

"Ok." said Shawn.

_Back at The Book Cafe:_

"Forgive me for asking but why do you have a picture taken with the kidnapper?" said Theresa.

"Ok, do you got time?" said Belle.

"I got a little bit of time, and you guys are welcome to come back to The Mansion, I can help you find your baby, I've got the power to." said Theresa.

"You would do that?" said Belle.

"Yeah." said Theresa,she knew what it was like to lose her baby.

"Ok, well, I've known the kidnapper since kindagarten,we were friends, his name is Philip, then in high school, I started having this thing with his best friend, Shawn, who I had also known since kindagarten, and Philip started dating her." said Belle pointing at Chloe.

"I was new to town." said Chloe.

"Ok." said Theresa.

"Alright, then, at our Junior Year Last Blast, which is kinda like Prom, they broke up cuz of a cruel joke, someone put nude photos of her on the internet, he thought she had possed for them, then he found out they had been taken while she was showering in gym class, he ended up wanting her back, huge drama, but that summer I officially got with Shawn on a school summer vacation trip to Puerto Rico, and we shared our first kiss, and almost made love a few times but always got interuppted, then he said he wanted to wait, and well then after Shawn and I were dating for awhile, then on December 21st, 2001, he took me to Lookout Point, which is our spot and built a snowman and cut out a paper heart and wrote "I love you" on it in red nail polish, thats when we said I love you for the first time,but then in March of 02, he then said he had cheated on me and got this girl Jan Spears pregnant while in Puerto Rico, meaning, he didn't wanna sleep with me on the island, but he slept with Jan, so we broke up and I told him I didn't love him anymore, then Jan lost the baby, and he tried to blame me for it, but that blew over soon, then at The Final Last Blast, he told me that it wasn't his baby, it was Paul Mendez, and he had raped her in Puerto Rico, Paul Mendez was this creep that Jan had shot in Self Defense, and Shawn said he had posed as the father so she wouldn't get an abortion, and well we reunited till Chloe collaspesed." said Belle.

"What was wrong?" said Theresa.

"I had leukemia." said Chloe.

"But we soon found a donor for a bone marrow, then well Shawn and I soon got back together, then well we started college, Philip joined the marines after Chloe started dating my older brother Brady, who shes now married too, and I moved into my own apartment with my best friend, Mimi, and he moved in across the hall with his friend Rex, who had landed from the sky with his twin who we though were aliens but they both turned out to be Shawns cousin's, my mom had carried them though, and then Mimi and Rex started dating, then in 2003 we broke up again cuz he thought he killed Colin Murphy, and I stayed by him, but I begged him to plead innocent, then at the trial his Uncle Mickey pleaded guily, and Shawn got up and screamed no, and I got thrown out of the courtroom cuz I kept screaming and wouldn't calm down, and well, Shawn couldn't be bailed, so I ran to him and gave him a hug and told him I loved him, then he was released, being found innocent." said Belle.

"You did the right thing by sticking by him, and I'm glad he was innocent." said Theresa.

"Then we took a vow of purity to remain virgins till our wedding night, we even had rings showing it, it was 3 intertwined rings, one showing love for god, one showing love for yourself and one showing love to your future lifelong partner, we put them on and he said he hoped that one day he'd replace it with a wedding ring." said Belle.

"That was sweet, that shows respect." said Theresa.

"Then not to long after people started dieing cuz of The Salem Stalker, and lots of our family members were murdered, then I wanted to take the rings off cuz I was scared something might happen to him, but he didn't wanna go through with it, but then for Christmas he got me a Snowman Star that said 'I love you" then on Valentines Day he started suspecting my Mom, and I knew it couldn't be her, My Mom is a sweet woman, and well then his Grandpa was mudered, and I lied and said I was with My Mom while he was killed, which, I wasn't, giving her a false alibi." said Belle.

"Oh, wow, so then what happened?" said Theresa.

"Well, then, his Great Grandma, one of the most beloved women in Salem, was mudered,and he proposed but I didn't deserve it, I told him the truth, and well then, my Mom was put on truth serum, and she confessed to the murders, meaning I was the reason his Gran had died, so he left town to think, and I told him to keep his purity ring and if he didn't wanna come back, to send it back and I would know we were over." said Belle.

"Ok, then what happened? Did he send it back?" said Theresa.

"Well, Mimi moved in with Rex, and Philip soon came back from the base, and well Philip moved into my spare bedroom, and he kept saying he was in love with this secret woman, then soon Jan Spears showed up, back in town with a mystery fiance, and then she said she met up with Shawn in another town and she gave me his purity ring, saying he told her to give it to me." said Belle.

"Wow." said Theresa.

"Yeah, then Philip told me I was his secret woman, and I didn't know what to do, and we ended up kissing a few times, then I found out Shawn was still in town and had gotten in a serious motorcycle accident and then, Shawn woke up from his accident in the hospital, and he was completly different,he was angry and cruel, but he had a head injury, and then I found out he was the one engaged to Jan, he said he hated me, cuz I had cheated on him with his best friend." said Belle.

"Wow, so then what happened?" said Theresa.

"Well, Philip and I got closer, then he asked me to marry him, and I accepted, even tho I was still in love with Shawn, altho he had changed alot, he was drinking and partying alot, then, well, Me and Philip got married, but at the church, right when he was about to kiss me, Shawn came crashing through the stained glass window, almost killing me, and himself." said Belle.

"Oh my god, was he crazy?" said Theresa.

"It turned out, Jan had him on drugs, then well Philip got called to war, in Iraq, and he had to leave the day after me and him got married, and that was when Shawn came over with this scrapbook he had made of me and him on the computer, and he told me he wanted to be who he used to be, but he needed me, cuz I was his compass, and he told me he loved me and I said I loved him to, and we tried to rush to the base to tell Philip, but he had left, then well, a few weeks later, while I was writing him a Dear John letter, I got a call, saying Philip had been taken hostage." said Belle.

"Oh my god, so how did they find him?" said Theresa.

"Well, Shawn, Rex, Brady and my sister's boyfriend Lucas all decided to illegally go over there and get Philip, and they got taken hostage, but it turned out it wasn't by Iraqies, it was by the DiMeras, who have been hurting our families since..forever, and well, they found them, and well Philip went back into war and lost his leg, and so I had to stay with him, but I was only gonna stay with him till he was well enough and knew how to use his new leg all on his own, but then I found out I was pregnant, and well Shawn and I were going to be together, cuz he had finally remembered what had happened the whole summer he was gone, Jan had held him hostage in a big cage at her cottage." said Belle.

"Oh my god, shes crazy, she sounds kinda like someone I know." said Theresa,a tall blonde appeared in her head.

"But I was pregnant with Philip's baby, so I told Shawn it was over for good, and that was when Rex found out about Mimi aborting his child a year before and not ever telling him she was pregnant, and that was kinda my fault because Mimi and I were talking about it and it was kind my fault he overheard us, and so he left town, and Mimi hated me for it." said Belle.

"It wasn't your fault, if she had told him about being pregnant then maybe they'd be raising there kid right now." said Theresa.

"My point exactly, then well not too long after that, Mimi and Shawn got closer, and they kinda had a thing, then well, at Brady and Chloe's wedding in September, I was the matron of honor and Mimi was a bridesmaid and Shawn was the best man, Philip was out of town so Shawn was taking care of me during the wedding cuz I was very pregnant at that time, and during the wedding I collapsed, but I was ok, then at the reception Mimi caught the boquet and Shawn caught the gaurder, then the next day was my sister Sami's wedding and well that didn't go through cuz well she has bad luck with weddings, so well I went into labor during the wedding, except it had only been 8 monthes since Philip and I's wedding night, and well during the labor while I was pushing they noticed her feet were coming first, so my Mom, whos a doctor had to turn her around, and luckily she was ok, then well we went to the hospital, and it took us forever to name her and we finally decided on Claire, then we made Shawn and Mimi the godparents." said Belle.

"Aww, that was nice." said Theresa.

"Yeah, then Mimi and Shawn got closer,I even almost fell off the roof from seeing them kissing once, then one night, I don't know how he finally remembered but well December of 04, Mimi told us to come to Jan's cottage, we eventually found out she had saw the cage, but well the roads were iced and my car skidded off a bridge and went into the water, and Shawn thankfully saved me by pulling me out and we ended up in a shack, soaking wet,so we got naked and under a blanket to get body heat, and well the barn caught on fire, so we were rescued from the barn, and we couldn't remember what happened,and I don't know how Shawn remembered but it turns out, Shawn and I made love while we were in the barn, meaning I lost my virginity to Shawn before I was married, and it turned out, he was Claires father,so I told Philip and he flipped out, and well a few days later he kidnapped Claire and well now I'm here." said Belle.

"Wow, you guys life sounds almost as crazy as mine." said Theresa.

"Do you have kids?" said Chloe.

"Yeah, I have a son named Ethan and a baby girl named Jane." said Theresa.

"Do they have the same father?" said Chloe.

"Biologically, no, Little Ethan is Julian's and Jane is Ethan's, whos my soulmate, but Little Ethan kinda thinks of Ethan as his daddy." said Theresa.

"Are you and Ethan together, well now since Alistar is in a coma?" said Belle.

"No, hes married to this bitch named Gwen, but he loves me." said Theresa.

"So why doesn't he get divorced?" said Chloe.

"Cuz, Gwen and her mother Rebecca framed me to be the one that sent the information to the tabloids revealing Ethan was not a Crane." said Theresa.

"Oh wow." said Belle.

"Yes, but since my husband is in a coma and I'm using his power to get Ethan and Jane back from Gwen." said Theresa.She picked up her purse and pulled out a small photo album with wallet sized pictures.

She turned to a page of her and Jane, Jane was adorable with blonde hair and a ponytail on top of her head.

"See this is Jane." said Theresa showing it to them.

"Awww,shes adorable." said Chloe.

She flipped to another page,it had a little boy with blondish brown hair.

"This is Little Ethan." said Theresa.

"Aww,hes a little cutie." said Belle.

She flipped to another page that had her and a guy about her age.

He had brown hair and blue eyes and was very attractive.

"This is me and Ethan." said Theresa.

"Wow, I see why you like him." said Belle with a laugh.

"Yeah, hes even better looking with his shirt off." said Theresa.

Belle reached into her purse and pulled out a small Louie Vuttion photo album that had wallet size pictures.

She flipped to a picture of Claire.

"See, theres Claire again." said Belle.

"Shes so adorable." said Theresa.

She flipped to a picture of her and Philip at there wedding.

"See, thats me and Philip." said Belle.

"You look so pretty, but not too happy." said Theresa.

"Yeah." said Belle.

She flipped to a picture of her and Shawn at Last Blast.

"Thats me and Shawn on our first date." said Belle.

"Thats Shawn? Hes hott." said Theresa.

"Yeah, I know." said Belle.

She flipped to one of Shawn and Claire.

"She looks so much like him, I mean she has some of your features too but she really looks like Shawn, I'm suprised you didn't know she was his sooner." said Theresa.

_Later that night(PG13-NC17):_

Belle was in her hotel room waiting for Shawn to get back with the Take-Out.

She flipped on the radio.

It must have been on a olderish station cuz NYSYNC was on the song was Its Gonna Be Me.

"God, I'm getting old when there playing NYSYNC on The Coast." said Belle.

Shawn came on.

"Oh god, bad memories are coming back, I'm remembering you making me listein to this for 2 hours in the car once." said Shawn.

"Yeah, I know, that was back in high school." said Belle.

"Yeah." said Shawn, he sat the pizza boxes down.

Belle got herself a pepsi out of the Hotel Fridge.

"Babe, what do you want?" said Belle.

"Beer is fine." said Shawn.

She got him a Corona.

She sat it down on the table.She wasn't sure where they were eating.

She got some paper plates.

Another song started.

_'And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives _

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25'_

"Oh hey, this is our Graduation Song." said Shawn.

Belle smiled slightly.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Graduation at Salem High Class of 2002**_

_**"Like most teenagers,there are times when I have trouble saying what I really mean.It isn't always easy to find the right words to tell someone how I feel. So I let music do it for me. And it doesn't have to be Puccini or Verdi. It can be a song from a Broadway show or the latest hit on the radio. You know the old expression "they're playing our song"? Well, we voted to pick a song for the class of 2002, so that when we're all 80 years old and this song comes on some golden oldies station, it'll bring back memories of this time and place in our lives when we were teenagers together at Salem High." said Chloe**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_'I keep thinking times will never change _

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same _

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back _

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say _

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day _

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down _

_These memories are playing like a film without sound _

_And I keep thinking of the night in June _

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon _

_And there was me and you, and then it got real blue _

_Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and _

_We would get so excited, we'd get so scared _

_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair _

_And this is how it feels"_

_As we go on, we remember _

_All the times we had together _

_And as our lives change, _

_Come whatever _

_We will still be, friends forever'_

"Shawn, are we old?" said Belle, sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"What, Belle, were 21 years old, were not old." said Shawn as he sat down on the queen sized bed, which they had two of,s he didn't know why tho, he sat on the side of it with his feet on the floor.

"Yeah, but were not teenagers anymore." said Belle.

"No, do you still wanna be teenagers, are you missing High School?" said Shawn.

"I miss the way we all were, Me and You, Chloe and Philip, Kevin and Meems, Jason and Jan." said Belle.

"Come here baby." said Shawn as he patted his lap.

She sat down facing him with her legs on both sides of his lap, straddling him.

"Well, me and you are together, and we always will be, Perfect Girl." said Shawn as he massaged her chin with his thumb, his other fingers resting under her chin.

"Yeah,but we've both lost our best friends now for good,I mean I'll always have Chloe but- " said Belle.

"Oh, does Barbie Black miss her best friend Skipper?" said Shawn with a smile.

"Kinda, did you love her?" said Belle.

"No, I love you, I told you that and I'll NEVER love anyone else as much as I love you and our beautiful daughter that we created with the passion that we have for each other, I believe that Claire was made to show that we belonged together." said Shawn.

"How did I get so lucky?" said Belle.

"Hey, hey, I'm lucky too, Belle, your beautiful, and I love you more then anything." said Shawn.

"I love you too, more then I ever have." said Belle.

He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back, he layed back, pulling her with him with her on top, they both giggled, they changed so she was next to him, and they were facing each other with her legs wrapped around him still.

"What about the food?" said Belle with a laugh.

"I have a appetite for something else, and if I wanna eat then-" Shawn started his eyes, looking down towards her thighs.

"Shawn!" said Belle.

"What? I wanna make you scream so loud that-" Shawn started.

"Don't even." said Belle interuppting him.

She climed up on the bed, her head resting on the pillows.

Shawn climed up next to her and leaned in and kissed her.

She kept kissing him, he changed positions so his head was on his pillows and he was resting flat on his back and she was leaning over kissing him, she let go, she pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it to the ground, she started moving down till she got to the button of his jeans, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, she pulled them down some and he lifted his lower half off the bed and she pulled them down all the way, she then removed his boxers, she ran her fingers up and down his hard shaft, she brung her mouth close to him and looked up asking for permission to continue, he gave her a nod saying to continue.

She leaned over and took him in her mouth .

"Belle, oh god, Belle." Shawn caught his breath in his throat. "Mmmm, Belllle."

She continued to give him head, her lips swollen around him, he was hard as a rock.

"Belle, oh god, mmm, yess."

She continued.

Shawn knew he was about to come."Belle, I'm-"

She nodded her head slightly, letting him know she knew, she felt him explode in her mouth, she swallowed.

She layed down on the bed.

"Wow." he said, he was a little out of breath.

Belle got up."We should eat now." said Belle.

"Oh no, no one is doing any eating, except maybe me." said Shawn with a smirk, he pulled her back on the bed.

"Now, am I gonna have to tie you up?" said Shawn.

He layed her down on the bed.

He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, he pulled them off, then her sweater, tank top and bra, then last came her pink and white striped cute little panties, he tossed her clothes to the floor.

They both were naked.

He kissed her inner thighs, up and down her thighs, never reaching the spot she wanted him to.

"Shawn, please, eat me out." said Belle with desire in her voice.

Shawn kissed up her thighs one more time before he dove into her most sensual spot.

Belle felt pleasure she had never experienced.

"Ohh, Shawn, oh, oh, Shawn." Belle closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling.

Shawn continued, quickening his pace.

"OHH, Shawn, Uhh, oh, Shawn, Uh, YES, mmm." Belle moaned, her breathing was getting heavy.

_Meanwhile in the elevator:_

Sami and Chloe were on there way to there rooms, they had went to pick up some things at the store.

"Do you think Belle is ok?" said Chloe as they reached the floor everyone was staying on.

They heard the moanings.

"Oh, Shawn, Oh, YES, UH, Don't Stop, UHH, SHAWN."

Sami smiled.

"I think Belle is just fine." said Sami

Chloe laughed.

"Shes so loud." said Chloe.

"That either means, hes really good or hes really bad and shes just faking it." said Sami.

_Back in the hotel room:_

Belle was breathing heaving.

Shawn could tell by her moans and breaths that she was getting close.

"Oh, Shawn, OHHH, Yes, OHHH, Shawn, uhh, Shaawn, Yes, I'm Comin, I'm Comin, uhhhhhhh." said Belle.

She came so hard she felt she was about to pass out, she came hard for 4 whole minutes.

She let out a breath, Shawn layed next to her.

"I never came that hard, no ones ever done that to me." said Belle as she layed in shock.

"You mean you and Philip never tried to please each other?" said Shawn,wondering why he wanted to know.

"No, it was mostly just sweet love making, it was nice sometimes, but other times it got annoying." said Belle as they climed under the covers and snuggled a little.

"Oh." said Shawn.

He leaned over and kissed her.

He rolled over on top of her.

_20 minutes later:_

They were making intense love, Belle was now on top.

"OOOOH, SHAWN." moaned Belle as she climaxed, Shawn came as well.

They both felt an intense orgasm for 2 minutes, Belle climed off of him laying next to him as he wrapped his arm around her, snuggling.

"Thank you." said Belle.

"MMmmm, no problem." said Shawn.

They layed in each others arms for a second, enjoying the after sex glow

"How many people have you slept with?" said Belle.

"Two." said Shawn.

"Including me?" said Belle.

Shawn nodded.

"Who was the other person?" said Belle

"Jan Spears." said Shawn.

"You and Mimi never..?" asked Belle.

"No, she tried when we first started dating, really made her look bad, completly opposite of something you would do, but, she was there." said Shawn.

"Shawn..were you falling for her?" said Belle.

"No, I mean I liked her, I always cared about her as a friend, but you are the woman for me, and I don't really wanna be talking to Mimi after I just had amazing sex with my girlfriend." said Shawn.

Belle smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." said Shawn.

He kissed her again.

_15 minutes later:_

They layed passed out next to each other.

"MMmm, your amazing." said Belle.

_In the next room:_

"Aren't they tired?" said Austin getting annoyed, he was sick of hearing Belle and Shawn go at it.

Him and Sami had rented Monster-In-Law.

(_Authors Note: Seems like the Perfect Movie for Sami)_

"Ok, I got a idea, I'll go talk to Belle, you can talk to Shawn." said Sami.

They walked out there room, and went one down, they knocked.

Belle got out the bed and slipped on her white silk robe, it was short, Shawn just stayed under the covers.

She answered it.

"Sami, Austin, hey." she said.

Shawn rolled his eyes, he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on under the covers, he pulled a wife beater on.

"Were you guys sleeping? Its only 9:00." said Austin.

"Not exactly." said Belle.

"Belle, lets go talk." said Sami,she escorted her to her hotel room, leaving the guys in her and Shawn's.

Belle and Sami went into the room, shutting the door, the DVD player was paused.

"What are you guys watching?" asked Belle.

"Monster-In-Law." said Sami.

Belle laughed.

"What?" said Sami.

"Monster-In-Law is what your gonna end up with if you marry Austin or Lucas." said Belle.

"She was your monster-in-law for awhile." said Sami.

"Yeah, but not anymore, soon it will be Hope as my mother-in-law, who I love like a mom already, unlike Kate, and I'll be Mrs.Belle Brady." said Belle, she was comfortable talking to Sami about this cuz Sami would never judge her.

_Meanwhile with the guys:_

_(Authors Note:I got Austin and Shawn talking like actual guys would talk)_

"So, you and Belle, are you guys having sex? Or are you waiting?" said Austin, he obviously knew the answer.

"We've had sex, alot lately, making up for lost time." said Shawn with a grin.

"And how is it? Is it good?" said Austin.

"Yeah, man, its really good, shes the best I've ever had." said Shawn.

"Yeah, thats cool." said Austin.

"Yeah, she has this thing where when she gets to a orgasm, she'll moan, of corse, but its like a screaming moan." said Shawn.

"Yeah, I heard that." said Austin, literally meaning he heard.

"What? Sami tell you? Cuz Belle's probably told Sami and all... " said Shawn.

"No, actually, man,shes so loud, I can't even watch a movie with Sami, all I can hear is Belle moaning and the headboard hitting the wall." said Austin.

"Oh, really? I guess I'm good." said Shawn.

"Well can you tone it down a little, and not fuck her so hard that things fall off the wall." said Austin.

"Nonthings fell over yet." said Shawn confused.

"Actually theres a dresser thing on the opposite side of that wall, and Sami had a glass sitting on it and it was shaking, cuz you and Belle were in here doing god knows what and all of a sudden it fell off." said Austin.

Shawn laughed.

_Meanwhile:_

"Yeah, Aunt Hope is cool." said Sami.

"Oh, speaking of Hope, I should call her." said Belle,she went over and picked up the phone.

She dialed The Brady number by memory.

"Hello?" said Bo.

"Mr.Brady, hey, its Belle, is Mrs.Brady there?" said Belle.

"Yeah, hold on, sweetie." said Bo.

A minute later Hope picked up.

"Hello?" said Hope.

"Hey Mrs.Brady." said Belle.

"Hey, Belle, stop with the Mrs.Brady stuff, call me Hope, or Mom." said Hope.

"Ok, Hope will work." said Belle.

"Ok, now, what is it, hows the search with Claire coming along?" said Hope.

"Ehh, Shawn went down to Harmony P.D today, were looking as much as we can, I know for a fact Philip was here at one time or another, cuz my new friend Theresa saw him, I met her at a cafe today ,we talked alot, I told her about me and Shawn and everything." said Belle.

"Thats good, I'm glad you made a new friend, what else have you been up too?" said Hope.

Belle smiled to herself, thinking about what she had been doing for the last hour or so with Shawn.

"Oh, not much, Shawn and I have just been hanging out in the hotel room." said Belle.

"Oh, have you had dinner?" said Hope.

"No, Shawn brung some pizzas home but we haven't gotton around to them yet." said Belle.

Hope smiled, she kinda had an idea of what they had been doing.

"Oh, I got it." said Hope.

"Yeah." said Belle.

"Well, hunny, you need to eat, and thanks for keeping me updated, I have to go check on Zack." said Hope.

"Ok, give Zack a kiss for me and Shawn." said Belle.

"I will hunny, I love you sweetie, and tell Shawn that I love him and to be careful." said Hope.

"Ok, Hope, I will, and I love you too." said Belle, she wanted more then anything to be a part of Shawn's family, to have an Ornament on The Horton Family Tree, to finally be a part of the family that had been like her own since she was a baby.

"Ok, bye." said Hope.

"Bye." said Belle.

She hung up.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

Sami opened it.

It was Shawn.

"Belle, some girl named Theresa's on the phone for you." said Shawn.

"Oh!" said Belle, she ran over to her hotel room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Belle.

"Belle, hey, whats up?" said Theresa.

"Hey, not much, u?" said Belle.

"Nonthing, I just put Little Ethan to bed, anyways the reason I was calling is cuz I was gonna try to find Claire and Philip tommorow, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come to the mansion." said Theresa.

"Sure, whats your adress?" said Belle.

"I'll send the limo for you, lets say around 9:30 tommorow morning?" said Theresa.

"Ok, see you then." said Belle.

"Ok, bye." said Theresa.

"Bye." said Belle.

Belle sat down on the bed.

"Finally, I'm in a normal town to find my daughter and I'm going to a mansion tommorow." said Belle.

"Belle, are you sure this town is normal?" said Shawn.

"Its Harmony, its a cute little town, what could be wrong with it?" said Belle.

_**Review Time! **_


	9. Adventures in Harmony, Part 1

Chapter 9, Adventures in Harmony, Part 1,

Belle woke up the next morning.

She was in bed wearing a pink silk nightie and some panties.

She rolled over.Shawn wasn't there.

"Shawn?" said Belle.

She heard the shower water on.

She rolled back over.

She checked the clock.

9:01am.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

"Shawn, can you hurry up, I need to take a shower." said Belle.

"Ok, get in." said Shawn.

"Shawn, we will never get out if I come in there with you." said Belle.

_20 minutes later:_

Belle was applying her make-up in the bathroom mirror.

She was dressed in jeans ,a white tank top and a dark blue button up cardigan over it with only a few buttons buttoned.

Her hair was down in curls.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Shawn opened it.

It was Chloe and Sami.

Chloe was dressed in a black skirt that fell right below the knee and a purple button up long sleeved blouse.Her hair was down naturally and wasn't parted at all

Sami had on a baby blue cashmere sweater and jeans.Her hair was straightned and down.

They were both carrying there jackets and purses.

"Is Carrie coming?",said Sami.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute." said Belle.

_Knock Knock!_

It was Carrie.She was dressed in white jeans and a long sleeve black turtleneck.

Her purse and jacket were in her hand.

It was now 9:31am.

_Ring Ring!_

Belle answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello? Miss Black?" said someone on the other line.

"Yes?" said Belle.

"This is the limo driver, I am waiting outside of The Hotel, are you and your guests ready?" said The Limo Driver.

"Yes, we will be down right away." said Belle, she hung up.

"Alright, lets go." said Belle to the girls.

She leaned over and gave Shawn a quick kiss.

"Is there food and beer here?" said Shawn.

"Theres leftover pizza in the refridgerator, theres beer in the Mini-Bar, heat up the pizza in the microwave, theres also some milk and some of those little boxes of cereal." said Belle as she got her coat and purse.

"Alright, where can I reach you at?" said Shawn.

"The Crane Mansion." said Belle.

"Alright, I love you." said Shawn.

"I love you too." said Belle.

_5 minutes later_:

They were on the way to The Crane Mansion in The Limo.

Sami was sipping some champange.

Belle turned on the radio.A soft tune started.

_"I would hold the hand of the one who could lead me places_

_And kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet_

_And I would fly on a wings of a bird I knew could take me highest_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_You keep me alive_

_You are the fire burning inside_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_You keep me alive_

_You are my fire, my passions for life_

_I would dance with the feet I knew could always follow_

_And take the road that had the straightest line_

_You do all of these things for me_

_You are all, and then some_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_You keep me alive_

_You are the fire burning inside_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_You keep me alive_

_You are the fire burning inside of me_

_You are my passion for life"_

They saw the mansion

"Oh my god!" said Belle.

"Thats bigger then Salem High, Chez Rouge, Alice's and DotCom put together." said Chloe.

The limo stopped.

They got out and went in.

It was beautiful inside.The first room consited of the stair case mainly.

Theresa immediatly came in and greeted them.They removed there coats.

Theresa was dressed in a green turtleneck and black pants.

They went into the kitchen.

There was a big breakfast.

"Whoa, who cooks all this?" said Carrie.

"The staff, help yourselves to whatever you want." said Theresa.

Sami heard that loud and clear and immediatly began making herself a plate.

Belle realized she had left her purse in the living room.

She walked back into the living room.

She ran into a attractive latin guy.

He was dressed in jeans and a navy flannel shirt.

"Hi...who are you?" he said.

"I'm a friend of Theresa's" said Belle.

"Oh, I'm her brother, I'm Luis." he said.

He extended his hand.

Belle shook his hand.

_He is hot!_ , thought Belle.

_Back In The Kitchen:_

"So why don't you just kill Gwen?" said Sami to Theresa.

"Everyone would know that it was me." said Theresa.

"Thats true." said Sami.

"So, are you married?" said Theresa.

"No, I've walked down the aisle about 15 times tho, but they've never worked out." said Sami.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" said Theresa.

"Yes, his name is Austin, I've almost married him before, and I've almost married his brother, Lucas, who's now dating my sister, Carrie, who was married to Austin, but she left him for their other brother, Mike, but now shes back." said Sami.

"Wow." said Theresa.

_Meanwhile:_

Luis and Belle were sitting on the couch talking about Claire and Luis's kidnapped son Marty.

"So, how did you and Sheridan meet in this life?" said Belle.

"It wasn't rainbows and butterflies to begin with, our first kiss happened becuz I thought she was my Mama." said Luis.

Belle laughed.

"How did that happen?" said Belle.

"We were having Mama a birthday party and I was trying to hit the pinata and I did, and I turned to give Mama a kiss of my congrationatitory and it was Sheridan." said Luis.

"Oh my god." said Belle, she laughed.

"She crashed into my car, and I was gonna let her off but then Ethan came in with a sexual harrasment case, so she ended up having to volunteer at The Youth Center which I was the director of." said Luis.

"Oh god." said Belle.

Theresa walked in.

"Oh, hey, I see you guys have met." said Theresa.

"Yeah, your brother over here was telling me how him and Sheridan met." said Belle.

"Oh, yeah." said Theresa.

"How far apart in age are you guys?" said Belle.

"Well, I'm 31, and Theresa is 24." said Luis.

"You don't look that old." said Belle to Luis.

"Really, how old do I look?" said Luis.

"About 26 or 27." said Belle, she actually found Luis verrry sexy.

"Oh, how old are you?" said Luis to Belle.

"I am 21." said Belle.

"Oh." said Luis.

Just then a cute guy with blonde hair that was spiked up a little and was dressed in a brown sweater and jeans came in.

"Theresa, I need to talk to you about the wedding." said the guy.

"Fox, do we really have to do this now, as you see I have a guest." said Theresa.

Fox looked at Belle.

"Hi, I'm Fox." said Fox, he extended his hand.

"I'm Belle." said Belle, she shook his hand.

Fox found Belle to be beautiful.

He almost forgot he was engaged.

"Your name is Fox? Thats unique." said Belle.

"Its actually Nikolas Foxworth Crane." said Fox.

"Oh, I see." said Belle.

_Later that night:_

Shawn sat in the hotel room.

_Flashback:_

_The Burger Hut_

_"So you and Belle just immediatly got together after you found out about Claire?" said Austin._

_"Yeah, there was nothing stopping us, I love Belle." said Shawn._

_"Are you still in love with her?" said Austin._

_"Yeah, I think I'm gonna propose to her." said Shawn._

_"I think while this whole search for Claire thing is going on, you and Belle need to break up." said Austin_

_"What? Are you fucking crazy man?"_

_"No, just hear me out, you need to completly break her heart, and spend about two weeks to a month_

_apart and if you still want her and feel like you know shes the only one for you, then propose to her", said Austin._

_"But, I'm sure she is my soulmate." said Shawn._

_"Yeah, but to me it seems like Claire is the only reason you too are together, I mean just a year ago you said goodbye just because you guys thought she was pregnant with Philip's baby, If Carrie became pregnant with Lucas's baby, but said she wanted me, I'd find a way for us to be together, Yeah, I know Lucas would want to be a part of the baby's life but oh well, I'd be the step dad, I'm probably gonna end up being Will's step dad now, but you and Belle just like that decided cuz of the baby that you could NEVER be together, yeah, if Claire was really Philips then she'd probably be a little mad that her parents weren't together, but she'd get over it, its not selfish, staying together just for the childrens sake is not good for you, your significant other , or the kids." said Austin._

_"Maybe I should break up with her, just to see if your right, I mean I wouldn't want Claire to have to go through a divorce when she's like 8, if were gonna break-up, then we need to do it." said Shawn._

_End of Flashback._

He was waiting for Belle.

"I can't do it face-to-face, I don't wanna see her cry, I know, I'll make a video tape, its more personal then a letter." said Shawn.

_Later that evening:_

Belle walked into her hotel room and took off her shoes.

"Shawn?" she said.

All his luggage was gone.

There was a video tape on the bed.

She picked it up and popped it in the VCR.

She sat down on the bed and pressed play on the remote.

It showed Shawn sitting on the bed.

"Hey Belle." he said to the camera.

He took a deep breath.

"Well Austin and I were at The Burger Hut today and we got to talking and he asked me one thing I don't even know myself, did we get back together for love? I found myself asking that question, I know your probably thinking of corse we did, but did we really? I mean Belle, I love you more then anybody in the whole world but what if it doesn't work? I mean love is supposed to make it through thick and thin, but we couldn't even make it through a summer apart, granted that was Jan's fault but I mean you got pregnant with Philips baby and that was it? No, it wasn't supposed to be like that, I think for now... we need to break up, I'm not in love with anybody else, I'm not mad at you but I think we need to take a break for at least 2 weeks, maybe a month,but I will make you a promise, if you will go to the drawer by the bed we slept in last night, on your side..."

She walked over.

There was a beautiful ring with a box that said The Promise Ring.

She picked it up.

There was also a necklace.

She got all the stuff and walked back over and sat on the bed.

"You got it?...okay good, I have one to, the only difference is yours has a diamond on it." said Shawn.

He held a silver band up to the camera.

"Now, this ring is a ring of promise, I promise that I will love you till I die, thats a given, but I love you enough that I wanna be with you only for love, not for our little girl, so I promise to keep this just between us, because if not, its pointless, were breaking up, not to date other people, but to see if we feel a need to, but in whatever amount a time, if we still wanna be together, and have felt like we can't breath without each other the whole time we were apart, we will get back together, forever." said Shawn.

Belle had a few tears running down on her face.

"Now, I'm gonna put this ring on the chain with my cross, cuz I cross my heart that I will not break this promise to you, I want you to put your ring on that necklace and always wear it." said Shawn.

"Ok, now that we know whats going on between us, theres one more thing we need to talk about, our daughter, I'm gonna continue to look for her in Harmony or any other leads, you can do the same and yes, we might end up looking for her together, if we happen to find her while were still broken up, then we will take turns with her, I'm not gonna neglect our baby from you, and I know you won't either, but at the end of this, if we don't wanna be together, we'll get shared custody and I'll move back across the hall, so I guess thats it..." said Shawn.

He looked directly in the camera.

"I.Love.You." said Shawn.The tape ended.

Belle pressed stop and broke down in tears.

_A few rooms down:_

Shawn was laying on his bed alone.

He walked down to Belle's room and knocked on the door.

She got up and wiped her face completly before opening the door.

"Shawn." she said.

"Hey, so, did you watch the tape?" said Shawn.

"Yeah." said Belle.

"You okay with everything?" said Shawn.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea to me." said Belle.

"Okay, so I'll be in room 511." said Shawn.

"Alright." said Belle.

Shawn went to leave.

"Shawn, wait." said Belle.

He turned around.

She pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss.

He was shocked but kissed back.

Putting his arms around her neck.

After 5 minutes she let go.

"Sorry, I just thought we needed to kiss for the last time for at least 14 days." said Belle.

"Okay." said Shawn.

They both went back into there hotel rooms.

Shawn layed on his bed and picked up a picture of him and Belle at the last blast 1999.

"Did I just make a big mistake?" said Shawn to himself

_Back to Belle's room:_

Belle turned on the radio.

_"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me"_

This is totally my song right now except I have blue eyes.

_"I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong" _

Belle turned the radio up, singing along.

_"Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes _

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in You made me feel alright, for once in my life Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me, then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you, it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside anymore Anymore_

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_"

_**Alright..Yes, this is still a SHELLE story! But I was getting a little bored with writing them all happy dorry. I'm just gonna spice it up a little, believe me. It will be a good story.REVIEW!**_


	10. Adventures in Harmony, Apart

**_Here is the next chapter if anyone still cares!_**

Chapter 10, Adventures in Harmony...Apart,

"Men are jerks." said Theresa the next day to Belle.

Theresa was dressed in black pants and a black and white argyle cashmere sweater.

Belle was dressed in jeans and a black sweater.

"Yeah, but he did it exactly a month before Christmas." said Belle, she was crying.

"Hunny, Shawn loves you, and if its meant to be, like Ethan and I, then it will be, just give it time." said Theresa.

The phone rang.

Belle took a drink of water while waiting for Theresa to get off the phone.

A few minutes later Theresa walked over.

"Belle, I have to go to Crane Industries, stay here, take the limo wherever you want, do whatever, just do not go back to that hotel room." said Theresa.

"Ok." said Belle.

Theresa left.

_Meanwhile at The Book Cafe:_

Shawn walked in. He was dressed in jeans, a green sweater and his leather jacket.

He walked up to the counter.

"Can I get a cappucino and a egg mcmuffin?" he said.

"Sure, for here or to go?" said The Girl working there.

"Here." said Shawn.

He got the stuff and went and sat down.

He picked up the sports section of the newspaper and started checking out the game scores.

"Shawn?" said Luis.

Luis was dressed in jeans, black shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Luis, hey, did you get any leads on Claire?" said Shawn.

Luis sat down across from Shawn.

"Not yet, I met Belle yesterday." said Luis.

"You did? Where?" said Shawn.

"She was at The Crane Mansion" said Luis.

"Why were you at The Crane Mansion?" said Shawn.

"Theresa is my sister." said Luis.

"Oh, yeah, small world huh?" said Shawn.

"Yeah." said Luis.

_Meanwhile at The Mansion:_

"So, you broke up with Luis for Chris Boothe?", said Belle to Sheridan.

Sheridan was dressed in a red dress.

They were sitting in The Libary/Theresa's office.

"Yes, I was already married to Chris when Luis got back, and I'm pregnant." said Sheridan.

"So, you and Luis are obviously soulmates, what about when he finds Beth and Marty?" said Belle.

"I don't know yet." said Sheridan.

_A few hours later:_

Belle was in the kitchen reading _Bizzare_.

She called the staff.

"Yes, can you bring a plain chicken breast sandwich with mayo,a side of clam chowder and a coke to The Kitchen, please?... Thank you." said Belle.

Fancy walked in.She had on a orange turtleneck and a long black skirt.

"Hey Fancy." said Belle.

"Hey Belle." said Fancy.

She sat down next to her.

Just then Belle's food came.

The Maid sat it down in front of her.

"Miss Crane, would you like anything?" said The Maid.

"I'll just have a lobster salad and a diet coke." said Fancy.

_15 minutes later:_

"So, he really dumped you?" said Fancy.

Her and Belle were eating and talking about Shawn.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't know if its forever but right now we both need to be single." said Belle.

"Just goes to show that even with kids, a guy will dump you just like that." said Fancy.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Noah cheated on you with Mya, you are so much prettier then her." said Belle.

"Yeah, so tell me more about this Mimi girl, she sounds like a bitch." said Fancy.

"Yeah, well, she was my bestest friend in the world, I told you that, I've known her since first grade, in Sophmore Year of High School, she went homeless, and I got my dad to buy some land to build a house, we did a Habitat for Hummanity thing, then well, in 2004, she was dating Shawn's cousing, Rex and well we were only like barely 20 and everytime she brought up kids he would say how they weren't ready, but I told her just tell him and that will change, but she didn't.. and she had an abortion before ever telling him, and then she kept it all a secret but then he overheard us talking and he left her, and the day he left was the day I found out I was pregnant, so, it wasn't to long before she moved in on Shawn." said Belle.

"She started dating Shawn, knowing you were still in love with him?" said Fancy.

"Yes, and then well when Shawn went to break up with her or whatever, we found out that she had known and had been keeping it a secret for monthes." said Belle.

"Wow, she kept it from you, so she could have Shawn?" said Fancy.

"Basically, yeah." said Belle.

"I would have smacked her across her face." said Fancy.

"Maybe I should have", said Belle.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Harmony:_

Jan and Philip were in bed.

They just made love for the first time.

"That was great, now whos the best? Me or Miss Perfect?" said Jan.

"You, all the way." said Philip.

Just then Claire started crying.

"I'll get her." said Jan.

She got up and put on a robe.

"Mommy's coming." said Jan as she went to Claire.

_Meanwhile at The Book Cafe:_

"Why would you break up with her? Shes sweet, nice, got a great personaility, not to mention shes one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen besides Sheridan." said Luis.

"Yeah, well, it might not be forever, I don't know yet." said Shawn.

"Well, I'll tell you this, if I wasn't in love with Sheridan, I'd be at The Crane Mansion pursuing Belle right now." said Luis.

"Yeah, well, you have Sheridan." said Shawn.

"Yeah, but heres one thing, if I find Marty, and Sheridan still doesn't want me back, and you and Belle are still apart, I'll probably end up being Claire's stepdad." said Luis.

"What are you saying?Your in love with Belle?" said Shawn.

"Am I in LOVE with her? No. Do I like her? yeah, but I love Sheridan." said Luis.

"Would you ever go for Belle before you found Marty?" asked Shawn.

"Thats possible..very possible." said Luis.

_Back at The Crane Mansion:_

"So, have you seen any guys in Harmony that your interested in?" said Fancy.

A few guys popped into her head.

"Fox is pretty cute, but hes getting married right?" said Belle.

"Yes, Fox is my brother, hes marrying Kay, she used to be really mean and evil, but now shes ok." said Fancy.

"Oh, I'll have to meet her." said Belle.

"You will...anybody else you like?" said Fancy.

"Well, there is this one guy, hes sorta single, but no, not gonna happen." said Belle.

"Who?.. Oh, have you met Miguel, Theresa's younger brother, hes single.. hes hot too." said Fancy.

_More like Theresa's OLDER brother_, thought Belle.

"Close, I've met Miguel, hes cute, but its not Miguel." said Belle.

"Oh my god, is it Luis?" said Fancy.

"Guilty." said Belle.

"He likes you!" said Fancy.

"What? No, he is totally in love with Sheridan." said Belle.

"Yes, but he LIKES you." said Fancy.

_Later That Day:_

Belle was at The Pier.

She sat down on the bench.

She looked out onto the Harbor.

A girl walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" said The Girl.

"No, go ahead." said Belle.

She sat down.

Belle looked at the sun setting sadly.

"Something wrong?" said The Girl.

"Well, my boyfriend, a guy I've known since I was little, broke up with me, and we have a 2 month old daughter." said Belle.

"Yeah, men are jerks, try having the love of your life, leave you and his child to go look for you "perfect" cousin, who he supposedly can't live without, then come back and think the child is gonna remember him." said The Girl.

"Wow, how long had he been gone?" said Belle.

"A couple years..I'm engaged to another man now tho." said The Girl, she put her left hand up for a quick second showing off your bling.

"Oh, and hes ok with your child?" said Belle.

"Yeah, he loves Maria, he considers her to be his." said The Girl.

"Hes a good guy then.. how is this on your daughter tho?" said Belle.

"Shes only 2, but she loves Fox, I mean I'll tell her that Miguel is her father and Fox is her stepfather but she'll be ok with it, I mean yeah, all kids want their parents together but, eventually they get over that." said The Girl.

"Oh...your Kay Bennet right?" said Belle.

"Yeah, how do you know?" said Kay.

"I know Fox..I'm a friend of Theresa's." said Belle.

"Oh..yeah...your the friend from Salem right?" said Kay.

"Yeah." said Belle.

_Meanwhile:_

Shawn was at Crane Industries.

He was talking to Chad, who he had met earlier.

"Your life is even more screwed up then mine..your sister..well you didn't know she was your sister.. thank god Chelsea is not my type..ickk." said Shawn, he shuddered at the thought of that.

"Yeah, but I still love Whitney." said Chad.

"Thats understandable." said Shawn.

_Back At The Pier:_

"So after all this.. he dumped you?" said Kay.

"Yeah." said Belle.

"Forget him then." said Kay.

"Yeah, but I still love him." said Belle.

Belle really thought they were over and the whole promise thing was just cuz Claire was kidnapped and he didn't want her to feel like she lost everything and she figured as soon as Claire was found they'd be officially over for good.

_Later that eveining:_

Belle was wondering around The Harmony Mall.

She saw Shawn across the mall and immediatly froze.

_'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me' _

"I can't just stand here, he'll eventually get here, and he'll ask why I'm staring at him." said Belle to herself.

_'I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while' _

"Ok, think Belle." said Belle.

_'Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me'_

"Hes getting closer, what do I do?" said Belle.

_"What hurts the most _

_Was being so close" _

She saw the baby store and got an idea.

_'And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away' _

Shawn was walking down the mall when he saw Belle standing infront of the baby store just staring into it.

_"And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do" _

"She must be thinking about Claire." said Shawn.He walked over to her.

_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It" _

"Belle." said Shawn.

It_'s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone" _

"Shawn hey." said Belle, acting suprised.

_"Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret"_

"Hey." he said.

_"But I know if I could do it over" _

"Do you have any news about Claire?" said Belle.

_"I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart"_

"Not right now..speaking of Claire..I see your infront of the baby store...are you thinking about her?" said Shawn.

_"That I left unspoken" _

"Yeah, but its natural, I'm her Mommy." said Belle.

_"What hurts the most _

_Is being so close" _

"Yeah..do you think I don't think about her? I'm her dad, I love her more then anyone." said Shawn.

_"And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing" _

"More then me?" said Belle.

_"What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do" _

"No, its different..your the love of my life..shes my daughter." he said.

_"What hurts the most" _

"Oh." said Belle.

_"Is being so close"_

"And yes, I still love you." said Shawn.

_"And having so much to say_"

"Good." said Belle.

_"And watching you walk away"_

Shawn's cell rang.

_"And never knowing"_

He looked at it."I gotta take this, I'll see you later." said Shawn and walked away.

_"What could have been" _

Belle walked and turned into _Debs_.

_"And not seeing that loving you" _

She breathed a sign of relief.

_"Is what I was trying to do" _

"I didn't break down in front of him..thank god." said Belle.

_"Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do" _


	11. Moving on and very suprising news

Chapter 11, Moving On..and very suprising news.

Almost a week later:

Belle was sitting in the Crane Living Room.

She was dressed in a red cashmere sweater and jeans.

Her shoes were on the floor next to her.

She pressed a button on the remote and a huge tv screen came down.

"Ok then." she said.

She turned it on.

Friends was on.

"Ok, I'll watch Friends." said Belle.

It was The One where they went to Vegas and Ross and Rachel ended up Married.

Belle watched Friends for awhile.

Luis walked in.

"Belle? Your still here?" said Luis.

"Yeah, I'm staying here now." said Belle.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, thats weird cuz, I kinda live here now." said Luis.

"Oh." said Belle.

"You wanna go out...and...get something to eat?" said Luis to Belle.

"Where?" said Belle.

"The Seascape." said Luis.

"Sure, I'll go change." said Belle.

"Alright." said Luis.

Belle went upstairs.

15 minutes later:

Luis had changed to a black flannel shirt and had fixed his hair a little and put on some colonge.

He was pacing around in the living room.

Fancy walked in.

"Your going to wear a path in the floor." said Fancy.

"Huh?..Oh sorry, I'm waiting on Belle." said Luis.

"Why are you waiting on Belle?" said Fancy.

"Were going out to eat." said Luis.

"A date?" said Fancy.

"Not exactly a date, were just friends." said Luis.

"This IS a date for Belle, you do know she thinks that right?" said Fancy.

"She tell you that?" said Luis.

"No, but trust me, so don't screw up, or you will hear from me!" said Fancy and walked away.

Luis sat on the couch.

"I guess its a date." said Luis.

He changed the channel on the tv to a football game.

He watched for a few seconds before Belle walked in.

She was dressed in a long red halter dress that ties around the neck and has a deep v-neckline with a silver chain like sequin detail right below her boobs,was ruffled from the knees down and showed off her curves without being too revealing.

"Whoa." said Luis.

Damn, shes got a body, thought Luis.

"Is it too much?" said Belle.

He stood up.

"No, not at all, you look beautiful." said Luis.

"Thanks, I hadn't worn it yet, I didn't know if it was too much for a first date." said Belle.

This is a date, thought Luis.

"No, its perfect." said Luis.

25 minutes later:

They were at The Seascape.

Luis was eating steak and Belle had ordered speghetti.

"So, I know all about Claire and Shawn, but what about you?" said Luis.

"What about me?" asked Belle.

"What do you do for a living?" said Luis.

"Oh, I'm a deisigner, I work for my dad's company Basic Black." said Belle.

"Do you ever model?" said Luis.

"No, I don't got the body for that." said Belle.

"What are you talking about? You have a perfect body." said Luis.

"Not for modeling, if I intended on modeling I wouldn't have ordered this, I would have to go on the Lindsay Lohan diet." said Belle as she took a bite of her speghetti.

"Bulimia?" said Luis.

Belle laughed. She took a sip of her wine.

"This is good, taste this." said Belle, she put her fork out in front of him.

He took a bite.

"That is good." said Luis.

Belle nodded.

"Luis, um, is Sheridan gonna be mad at me?" said Belle.

"Why would Sheridan be mad?" said Luis.

"Cuz she still loves you." said Belle.

"Sheridan is married, to Chris, and shes pregnant with his baby, I still love her, but, I have to move on, and hopefully it will be with you." said Luis.

"Luis, slow down, cuz I really like you and if this doesn't work out, I don't wanna loose our friendship, and I mean what if Shawn moves on, and you and I end up engaged and then Sheridan says she wants you back, I don't wanna be the Mimi of this." said Belle.

"Belle, this is just a date, slow down, but I get what your saying, and if we don't work out I promise we'll stay friends, and Shawn and I have became good friends, and I don't want him to try to kill me, but we need to just go with it" said Luis.

"Ok." said Belle.

Later that eveining:

Belle and Luis were making out in the back of the limo.

He moved down to her neck.

Belle got lost in the moment for a few minutes.

She realized she didn't wanna do this..not yet.

"Luis, we need to stop." said Belle.

Luis sat up.

"Why? Whats wrong?" he said.

"This is our first date, thats whats wrong." said Belle.

"Um, yeah, I'm aware this is our first date." said Luis.

"I'm not a one-night-stand girl." said Belle.

"Oh." he said.

He sat up.

"Actually, I've only slept with two people." said Belle.

"Wow." said Luis.

They spent the next few blocks in silence.

"I never thought of you as easy, I wasn't gonna right you off as a one-night stand, I'm glad we stopped, you are too good of a person for us to end up doing something we would regret." said Luis.

They arrived back at the mansion.

They went in.

"Finally." said Belle, she took off her heels.

"Shoes hurt?" said Luis.

"A little, but there Jimmy Choos." said Belle.

Luis laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna head up stairs", said Luis.

"Alright night." said Belle.

"Buonas noches." said Luis.

Belle went to the kitchen.

She got a glass of wine and sat at the table.

Theresa came in.

"Belle, did you just get in?" said Theresa.

"Um.. kinda." said Belle.

"Were you on a date?" said Theresa.

"Yes, don't be mad at me", said Belle.

"Who were you on a date with?", said Theresa.

"Your brother." said Belle.

"Mi hermano?" said Theresa in shock.

Belle nodded.

"Miguel?" said Theresa.

Belle shook her head no.

"Luis?" said Theresa.

Belle nodded.

"Why would I be mad?" said Theresa.

"I don't know." said Belle.

"How did it go?" said Theresa.

"Good." said Belle.

"Did you...?" said Theresa.

"No, well, we made out, but thats about it." said Belle.

A few days later:

8:58am

Belle was walking around the upstairs hallway in a pink cushy robe and white bunny slippers.

Flashback:

Yesterday.

Belle and Luis making out on the couch.

Sheridan walked in.

"What is going on?" she said.

Belle jumped up.

"Sheridan, I'm really sorry." said Belle.

"Belle, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm not with Sheridan anymore, shes married to Chris and having his baby." said Luis.

End of Flashback

She went into Luis's room.

He was asleep.

"Luis." said Belle softly.

He didn't wake up.

"Luis!" said Belle.

He still didn't wake up.

"I can get him up...probably in more ways then one." said Belle to herself.

She took off her robe.

Underneath she had on a a red flannel pajamas.

She climed into the bed and started kissing him.

He kissed back without opeining his eyes.

"Mmm, Belle." he said, eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." he said.

He picked her up and put her flat on the bed and climed on top of her and continued kissing her.

She took off his plain white t-shirt to show off his amazing abs.

He moved to her neck.

He unbuttoned her pajama top.

She didn't have on a bra.

"No bra?" he said.

"I don't sleep with bras on." said Belle.

"Oh, lucky for me." he said.

He gently kissed each of her breast, not going on the areola or nipple.

"Luis, be carefull, I'm still pumped." said Belle.

"What?" said Luis.

"Breast milk, I was still breast feeding Claire before Philip took her." said Belle.

"Oh, thats cool." he said.

He leaned back up and kissed her lips.

"Luis, are you sure were not moving too fast?" said Belle.

"Absoloutly not...ya know..Kay and Fox had sex before they ever had there first date." said Luis.

"How do you know that?" said Belle.

"Fox told me, it was during the tsuanami." said Luis.

"Oh...ok." said Belle.

She buttoned her top up.

"What are you doing today?" said Luis.

"We can lay in bed all day." said Belle.

"Fine with me." said Luis.

Belle snuggled up next to him.

"Can you turn the tv on?" said Belle.

He handed Belle the remote.

She turned the t.v. on.

She flipped channels.

"You wanna watch a movie?" said Belle.

"We can watch a game." said Luis.

"I said a movie." said Belle.

"A game is kinda like a movie." said Luis.

Luis's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

He paused a second.

"Yeah, hold on." said Luis.

He handed it to Belle.

"Its for you." said Luis.

"Hello?" said Belle into the phone.

"Hey, Belle, its Chloe, where are you?" said Chloe.

"The Crane Mansion, how did you get this number?" said Belle.

"It was in your adress book." said Chloe.

"Oh." said Belle.

"Who was that guy?" said Chloe.

"Luis." said Belle.

"Oh." said Chloe, she immediatly figured nothing was going on.

"So, Chloe, how is everybody?" said Belle.

Luis leaned over and kissed her lips. She kissed back. Making sure to continue listeining to Chloe.

"Well Brady is mad at Shawn for breaking up with you, but I'm making sure not to let him tear into him." said Chloe.

"Yeah." said Belle as Luis gently kissed her neck.

"And well Lucas and Sami keep arguing, its so nerve racking, they are so in love." said Chloe.

"Yeah, I know." said Belle as Luis was alternating between her shoulders and her neck

Belle put the phone on speakerphone and layed it on the bed next to her.

"And well Austin and Carrie are.." began Chloe but she was interuppted by Belle letting out a moan.

"Oh!" said Belle softly as Luis hit a spot on her neck.

"What are you doing?" said Chloe.

"Nothing, Chloe, I'm listeining." said Belle.

"Are you having sex while your talking to me?" said Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm listeining." said Belle.

"No shes not, Chloe, were having hot sex right now." said Luis into the phone.

"We are not, Luis, stop it." said Belle.

"Belle, I am going to come over there as soon as Brady gets back, and I'm bringing Brady and I'm telling him all about what I just heard." said Chloe, she hung up.

Belle shut the phone.

"Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald!" said Belle as she slapped him on the arm.

"What?" said Luis.

Belle pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

They continued kissing.

Her hands went down to his pants as she pulled them down.

Leaving him in his boxers.

He gently kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm." moaned Belle.

They heard Theresa walking down the hallway.

"Luis?" she said.

"Shit!." said Luis.

Luis jumped up and pulled on his pants and quicky put on his t-shirt.

"Get under the covers." said Luis. He put extra pillows under the blankets near the bottom and around the bed so she wouldn't stick out as much.

Belle pulled the covers over her head.

Theresa knocked on the door.

Luis got into the bed, acting casual.

"Come in." said Luis.

She opened the door.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were up." said Theresa.

"Well, I am." said Luis.

"Okay, well, now I'm gonna go check on Belle." said Theresa.

"No!" said Luis.

"Why?" said Theresa.

"I mean..you shouldn't wake her up..shes stressed..her daughter is off in the world with a maniac... Shawn dumped her..you should let her sleep." said Luis.

"Hmm...I guess so..." said Theresa.

Belle sneezed from under the blanket.

"Luis, did your bed just sneeze?" said Theresa.

"No..that was me.." said Luis, trying to cover up.

Theresa walked over and lifted up the covers.

"Belle?" said Theresa.

"Theresa..this isn't what it looks likes." said Luis.

"Yes it is, you guys made love...I'm okay with it, infact, I'm going downstairs, so do it again." said Theresa.

Theresa left shutting the door behind her.

Luis looked at Belle.

"She thinks we had sex." said Luis.

"You wanna prove her right?" said Belle.

Luis looked at her.

"You serious?" said Luis.

"Yeah." said Belle.

Luis locked the door and hopped into bed and began passionatly kissing her.

"Belle, you are so beautiful." said Luis as he removed her shirt.

Belle removed his shirt and his pants leaving him in his boxers.

He gently kissed her neck.

"Mmm, Luis, make love to me." said Belle. She closed her eyes.

She opened them, excepting her mind to make her see Shawn but she didn't.

He slowly pulled down her pants, leaving her in just her underwear.

He leaned up and started kissing her lips again.

A little later:

They were laying next to each other. Still sweating from making love.

"Wow." said Luis.

"That was great." said Belle.

Belle looked at the clock.

10:57am.

His cop pager went off.

He checked it.

"Shit." he said.

"What?" said Belle.

"Hun, I gotta go be into work in twenty minutes." said Luis.

"Wait, we don't even get to cuddle?" said Belle.

Luis checked his watch.

"Alright, five minutes then I gotta take a shower." said Luis as he snuggled up next to her.

20 minutes later:

Belle was sitting downstairs in the living room with Theresa watching Gone With The Wind(Theresa's choice)

Luis came in.

"I'm going to work now, I'll see you later." said Luis.

"Alright." said Belle.

He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss bye.

"Bye, baby." said Belle.

"Te amo." said Luis.

Belle didn't know what that meant so she just smiled.

Theresa looked suprised.

After Luis left:

"Was that the first time hes said te amo to you?" said Theresa.

"Yeah...sorry for asking but what does that mean?" said Belle.

"It means I love you." said Theresa.

Later that day:

Belle was now dressed in white jeans and a black cashmere sweater.

She had on black Jimmy Choo Boots.

Luis finally got home, he sat down on the couch tired.

Belle walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey baby, how was work?" said Belle.

"Horrible." said Luis.

"Aww, poor baby." said Belle. She massaged his shoulders for a minute before her hands got tired.

"Luis." said Belle.

"Yes?" said Luis.

"I love you." said Belle.

"I love you too." he said, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

That eveining:

Shawn knocked on the door of The Crane Mansion.

He had some BIG news.

A maid answered.

"Is Belle here?" said Shawn.

"Yes, Miss Black is in the office." said The Maid.

Shawn looked around as he walked into the Crane Mansion.

"Wow." said Shawn.

He finally found it.

She was talking to Theresa.

Theresa saw him and immediatly knew who he was.

"Shawn?" said Theresa.

Belle turned around.

"Shawn, hey, whats going on?" said Belle.

"Nothing, well, I have some bad news and some strange news." said Shawn.

"Okay, what?" said Belle.

"Barb and Glen Reiber were in a car accident, they both died this morning." said Shawn.

"Thats horrible...Oh my god, is JT ok?" said Belle.

"JT is fine, Barb and Glen left him to my parents, they have all legal rights to him." said Shawn.

"Oh Shawn, thats great." said Belle, she gave him a hug.

Luis walked in.

"Whats going on?" said Luis.

They explained what happened.

"Oh, sorry for your loss but thats cool, you get a new little brother." said Luis.

"Theres more." said Shawn.

"Alright." said Belle.

"There other son, Chandler James, hes 9 monthes old, they left him to me." said Shawn.

"What?" said Belle.

"Yeah, hes ours." said Shawn.

"What do you mean ours." said Belle.

"My Mom signed your name as the mother, all you gotta do is sign here." said Shawn pulling a paper out, he sat it down on the table.

Belle looked at it.

"If you don't do it Chandler gets put in a group home." said Shawn.

"Like an orphanage?" said Belle.

"Yeah, they don't call them that anymore tho." said Shawn.

"Theresa give me a pen." said Belle.

"Belle, your really gonna do it?" said Luis.

"Yeah." said Belle.

She signed the paper.

"There, I'm his Mother now." said Belle.

"Good, I'll go get him out the car." said Shawn.

A few minutes later Shawn came in with him.

He handed him to Belle.

"Say hi to Mommy, Chandler." said Shawn.

Belle took him.

"So, what are we doing about the custody?" said Shawn.

"He'll stay here of corse, I doubt he'll be happy in a hotel, theres nannies to take care of him." said Theresa.

"Alright, but I'm coming over everyday to see him." said Shawn.

"Thats fine, I would expect you to." said Belle.

"Now, what about godparents?" said Shawn.

"I'll pick the godmother, you pick the godfather." said Belle, she had already picked the godmother.

Belle looked at Theresa.

"Theresa, will you be the godmother?" said Belle.

"Yes, of corse." said Theresa.

"Ok, you wanna hold him?" said Belle.

"Yes, of corse." said Theresa.

She took the baby.

Shawn looked at Luis.

"Luis, what do you say? Will you be the godfather?" said Shawn.

"Yeah, I'd love to." said Luis.

Review!


End file.
